


The Book of Sonia

by ParallelDimension75



Series: The Regions' Legends [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character is from, Family Issues, Headcanon, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), In Backstory, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Kanto-chihou | Kanto, Minor Violence, Mostly Family Friendly, Original Character-centric, POV Female Character, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Pokemon Journey, Pokemon League, Pokemon Training, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Self-Discovery, Self-Reflection, Sometimes very much not, Story is set in, Suicide Attempt, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParallelDimension75/pseuds/ParallelDimension75
Summary: A thirteen-year-old Psychic from the Unova region, Sonia Darkin now lives in Saffron City and is a student of Sabrina. As a Psychic, Sonia's place in the world is uncertain. Alongside her friends Zorua and Sawk, Sonia is manipulated into going on a journey to finally face the world and solve the mystery her father left behind.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The books—the Book of Mal, the Book of Sonia, the Book of Raphael and the Book of Felix—are all concurrent stories which can theoretically be read in any order or all at once. At the time of posting, only The Book of Mal and The Book of Sonia have been posted onto the archive. Raphael and Felix can currently be read on fanfiction.net.

Innocence is like glass. It provides the illusion of clarity, but is in reality a barrier. It can be shattered, so quickly, so easily.

Joy is the emotion of innocence. It comes with the illusion of purpose, security, comfort. It can disappear so quickly, so easily.

The joyful six-year-old girl ran and tumbled down the hillside. The epitome of innocence. Running and laughing and tumbling alongside her was a Zorua, the two trapped in a blithe dance of youthful naivety.

They ran through the Icirrus marshes, watched by Palpitoad and Stunfisk and Tympole. There was laughter, innocent laughter. The Zorua yipped and leapt through the air, transforming, suddenly, into a mirror of the girl, with the same white dress, the same white-blond hair, the same pale skin, the same innocent, violet eyes. The two danced through the marshes, followed by legions of curious Pokémon, smiling and laughing and playing all the way.

The laughter suddenly stopped with a flash of purple light.

For a moment there was just the girl, standing there in shock, her friend, back as the Zorua, standing beside her. Around them the grass was flat, and water rippled away. Everything seemed as though a wave of force had surged through the clearing, the girl as its epicentre. The wild Pokémon scattered.

The girl's eyes widened.

And then she began to laugh again, and her eyes closed. The Zorua laughed too, and the two ran through the marshes once more, ignoring the Psychic accident that almost happened.

From the city above watched the girl’s mother, a woman with brown hair and warm eyes. Beside her stood a young woman by the name of Caitlin.

The mother was pained. “How powerful?”

Caitlin smiled kindly. “Very.”

The mother closed her eyes. Not what she had wanted to hear. “How long can I put it off?”

Caitlin shook her head. “You can’t, not really. She’s an accident waiting to happen.”

The mother turned away from watching her daughter, facing the Psychic. “Is it selfish of me, wanting her to stay here with me? Even though she could hurt someone? With Caius away, I just can’t…”

Caitlin shook her head, putting up her hand. “It’s perfectly understandable. But Sonia needs some form of training. Her power is mostly dormant now, but it’s one trauma away from coming out, or simply awakening on its own.”

The mother licked her lips. “I just don’t want to send her away.”

Caitlin bowed her head. “My academy will take very good care of her.”

The mother held back her tears. “Could you… block it?”

“Block her power?” Caitlin frowned. “Not permanently, no. That’s impossible. But I could ensure it remain inactive for another few years.” Caitlin shook her head. “It will make it very difficult later and I really don’t recommend it. It could cause a lot of damage.”

Yannoa bit the inside of her lip. “I’ll deal with that when it comes to that.”

Caitlin sighed, nodding in resignation. “But after that,” she warned, “She really will need the training.”

“I don’t want her out of my sight,” the mother whispered. “Not now. Everyone in town sees her and they turn and walk the other way. The Dragonspiral incident terrified everyone.” She gestured to the young girl, sitting and playing with the Zorua and a wild Palpitoad. “Now, I see my daughter. But sometimes she’s… different. I’m scared they’re right. I’m scared that something did happen to her in that tower.”

Caitlin didn’t respond for a while. “I can’t pretend that everything will work out. Your daughter’s presence is powerful. I can feel it from here. But there is something off about it. The town, like it or not, is right, professor Darkin. Your daughter is not normal, even for a Psychic.”

“You will do it, though?” Professor Darkin pleaded. “You’ll block it?”

Caitlin nodded. “I will.”

Professor Darkin opened her mouth to thank her, but Caitlin was gone. She looked back to her daughter to see Caitlin standing beside her. The member of the Elite Four bent down so she was facing the child. She said something to her, and the child looked confused. The Zorua leapt up to the child’s shoulder.

Caitlin put her hand on the girl’s other shoulder and smiled.

The mother turned away. She couldn’t know, but she had just asked Caitlin to trap something dark and terrible within her daughter, something which may have been purged had she allowed her daughter, Sonia Darkin, to learn about her Psychic power at this age.

It was something that would transform Sonia Darkin from innocent young girl to something else. Perhaps a violent monster.

Only time would tell.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**Five Years Later**

* * *

 

"Saffron City!"

Sonia pressed her finger to the taxi window, Zorua reaching up to look. "There! You can see the Gym!"

"Zoru!" The Dark-type yowled with a grin.

Sonia was excited. How could she not be? They had just arrived in the biggest city in the Kanto region. She'd be living in an apartment in a high rise building. She'd see new Pokémon. She'd be able to learn more about different places. It all felt like a big birthday present for her eleventh birthday, having passed recently. And the best part of the present?

She'd finally meet her father.

Her mother smiled wanly. She had deep shadows under her eyes and had just recovered from a panic attack on the plane, worrying about leaving her Audino with the Icirrus City Nurse Joy back in Unova. The deadline on an article she was writing for a science magazine was drawing closer and she hadn't managed to get enough work done during the flight. But she, like her daughter, couldn't wait to see Caius Darkin—a man neither them nor Sawk had seen for years.

Sawk, though usually stoic, was unable to hide a large smile. The quiet, introspective and bookish Pokémon was Caius's Pokémon, and he had practically raised Sonia in her father's absence. Sawk had taught himself to read and write to communicate with his family, and constantly had his face buried in whatever large text happened to be sitting by; if you couldn't find an encyclopaedia, going to ask Sawk to give it back was always a good bet.

Sonia was in awe, eyes wide. The bright lights contrasted with the dark skies and loud noises were something the homeschooled and untravelled Sonia had only experienced in blurry memories of Castelia City and in pictures and on the television screen.

Zorua, too, being a bit younger than her friend Sonia, was also in awe, her eyes so wide it was as though she was trying to take in the whole city with one glance. The mischievous, hyper little prankster was like Sonia's sister. When Sonia was six, the little Pokémon, newly hatched, and somehow found her way into Sonia’s life.

The taxi driver stopped, making Sonia fall back against her seat, surprised.

"We're here," he said, turning to them with a bright smile.

While Yannoa paid and the kind driver helped them get their suitcases out of the back, Sonia looked up at the building her new home was supposed to be in.

Zorua's jaw dropped. Sonia's eyes went wide. It had neat and distinct architecture, caught between two ages; not quite modern and not quite old-fashioned. It was an apartment building, something Sonia had never seen at home. It was by no means an extravagant building, but it felt like a purposeful contrast to Icirrus City.

"Sawk, saw sawk!"

Sonia turned to see Sawk carrying three of the suitcases, Yannoa with one. On top of the three balanced Sonia's backpack. The blue Pokémon, though easily strong enough to hold them up, was having a hard time keeping them balanced.

"Zoru!" Zorua leapt on top of the suitcases and leapt down with the backpack in her teeth. Sonia grinned, taking it from the Pokémon and lifting her into her arms. Zorua responded with a grin of her own, pleased with herself.

As the taxi drove off into the street, Sonia suddenly realised how quiet it was. There was a densely forested park across the road. The traffic lights in the distance changed without fanfare. The light on the corner of the street shone solitarily. A lone car went by, slowly and quietly.

Sonia's tight fisted grip on her back pack started to shake. She was in a whole new world.

Sonia looked back up at the building, feeling ever smaller.

"Sonia?"

She jumped, startle chased out of her thoughts by Yannoa's concerned gaze and worried smile.

"Are you okay?"

Sonia's lip quivered and her brow creased. She tried to pull the corners of her lips up into a smile. "I'm fine."

For a moment, Sonia was proud of her success with her smile, but Yannoa's own smile evaporated when she saw Sonia's.

Sonia's smile hollowed out.

Yannoa held out her hand, trying to take Sonia's. As Yannoa's fingers made contact, a wave of nausea coursed through Sonia's stomach and she pulled away reflexively.

"Let's go," Yannoa said awkwardly. Pulling herself up, she briskly strode to the building doors and inserted the new key into the lock, opening the door.

Sonia saw her hands shaking the entire time.

-

Sonia had on her smartest clothing. Zorua was fully groomed. Sawk stood up straight and proud, positively glowing. Yannoa's nervousness had all but disappeared, replaced by a radiant smile and smiling eyes.

Caius was coming home.

Sonia and Zorua sat carefully on the new couch, the Pokémon barely restraining herself from rolling around and messing up her fur, the girl unable to fully relax, brimming with excitement. Sonia found herself smiling without effort, paradoxically.

It was late afternoon, going into evening with the sky being lightly brushed by the colours of dusk. Sonia loved Saffron City. She'd thought she'd hate it, what with all the people, but the vibe of the city felt so right. It felt like she was instantly more comfortable here— as though she were safe. In the few days she'd been there, Saffron City had made a thoroughly good impression. It didn't seem as though much could ruin it, and it being the place she would soon meet her father for the first time, it was about to set an unbeatable record.

Sawk was rushing about setting books on shelves straight and double-checking for dust and adjusting everything, unusually excited. Yannoa sat at the kitchen counter, her fingers twirling a thin silver ring and trembling with excitement.

All sets of eyes watched the clock, the seconds hand following it's rhythm like a metronome.

_Click._

One more minute until he was to arrive.

_Clack._

Sonia's gaze held the door, willing the knock to sound.

_Click._

Sawk finally sat, elbows resting on knees, chin resting on laced fingers, eyes intently staring at the door.

_Clack._

Zorua's body trembled with excitement, pressing into Sonia's side.

_Click._

Yannoa drew in a deep breath, slipping the ring onto her finger.

_Cla-clack._

As the clock's hand stuttered, as the minute passed, as breaths caught, as the time arrived, as the knock didn't come and the phone rang, one thought was immediately clear in Sonia's mind. A feeling, like a premonition, unfurled inside of her.

_Wrong._

_Something was… wrong._

Yannoa jumped, as if she had been caught in a trance. Sawk raised his head. Zorua flicked her ears. Sonia's brow creased with worry and confusion.

_He should be here._

_Why isn't he here…_

Yannoa stood hurriedly and made her way over to the landline telephone. Her hand trembled as she picked it up and held it to her ear, her fingers shaking on the dial pad. "Hello?"

Sonia, Zorua and Sawk all leant in, trying to hear the muffled response.

"Yes, this is Professor Darkin… pardon?"

The three held their breaths.

"For Reshiram's sake, Miss Smith." Yannoa tried to smile, grimacing instead. "You're incoherent, please, calm down. What do you mean he's—"

Yannoa's breath caught and she fell silent. Her hand was shaking, her facial muscles not quite sure what expression to put on. She was biting her lips, and her eyes, in the light, showed the faint shimmer of tears.

"I… I… I don't know what to say—" she squeezed her eyes shut and a tear leaked out. "Th-thank you, Miss Smith. I… goodbye."

Yannoa slowly let the phone drop to her side. Her eyes were affixed on the door, her lips quivering, her eyebrows creased. Tears fell freely, trailing down her cheeks and splattering on the countertop.

Sonia felt a terrible, overwhelming sense of foreboding, one that quickened her heart and watered her eyes.

"Yannoa…?" She said quietly.

Her mother didn't move.

"Yannoa."

Her mother barely reacted to the harsh tone of voice.

"What happened?"

Yannoa took a deep breath in, and let it it out, slowly, shuddering. "He… they… Caius is… your father is…"

Sonia stood, her fears swirling inside her, denial coursing through her, terror pounding inside her, everything screaming no. No, no, no, no, no. She had to be wrong. She had to be.

_Click._

_Clack._

_Click._

_Clack._

"He's dead."

_Click._

_Clack._

_Click._

_Cla—_

"No!"

Sonia felt something break inside of her. A dull echo thudded inside her mind and expanded outward, like something that had been restrained had broken through the barriers.

In that moment, everything released all at once. A flood of emotions, a well of tears, a terrible scream. And something else.

Yannoa stumbled back, the wind knocked out of her. The couch, coffee table and the chairs jerked back, along with the Pokémon on them. The fire blew out. The vase on the coffee table knocked over and smashed, water seeping out onto the carpet. Books fell, furniture shook, and the door rattled, all as if a wave of force had blown through them.

Sonia stood at its epicentre.

Emotion swirled inside her like a storm. Confusion, above all. How was her father dead? How could he be dead, on the very day she was to meet him? What had just happened? Why was her mother so terrified?

What was going on?

A horrible feeling of realisation crawled over her as her mother's facial expression became saddened, resigned. Yannoa's face said it all; she had always known this would happen. Sonia looked down at herself; down at her hands, still shaking.

She'd always known too, deep down.

"Sonia…" Yannoa said slowly, standing up, her hand in front of her, placating. "Please, stay calm… I know what you're thinking."

Sonia stayed still, shell-shocked. "Really?" She whispered. Her voice was so light, barely touching the air with sound. "Do you? Or is that just what will happen to me soon?"

Yannoa gave her a pleading look, coming closer. "Sonia, please, just stay calm."

Her mother moved towards her slowly, carefully. Her arms were up, her movements careful, deliberate.

After a moment, it struck Sonia; her mother was approaching her as though she were a dangerous Pokémon, or animal.

As though she wasn't human.

Sonia felt tears slide down her cheeks, shock and hurt making her breathing tight. Yannoa must have seen the emotions on her face because she panicked, reaching out for Sonia and grabbing her hand.

"Sonia, listen to me!"

Sonia shrieked as her mother's hand touched hers. It felt as though there was a shockwave coursing through her arm, and then as though someone was driving a pickaxe into her head. Amidst a fresh flood of tears she pulled her hand away.

"Zoru!" Zorua leapt at Sonia, landing on her shoulder, her face shocked and worried. _So-ni-a, Zoru!_

Zorua was capable of telepathy, Sonia knew that.

But it had never been so loud.

Sonia cried out and put her hands to her ears, a reflexive reaction trying in vain to block the sound. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"Sonia, listen to me!" Yannoa was trying hard not to hug her daughter, her hands shaking. "It's fine, you’re fine!"

"I'm a damn _Psychic!"_ Sonia yelled, swiping Zorua from her shoulder. The glass in the photo frame on the wall cracked. "I'm not fine! Why is this happening to me?!"

Yannoa's lip was quivering as she spoke. "R-remember Caitlin? All those years ago?"

Sonia froze up. Her mother's thoughts, loud and clear, rang in her head. _Oh Arceus, how do I say this… How do I tell her… I delayed it too long..._

Then images pushed through into her mind, like people cutting in line. They showed Caitlin kneeling down to a young girl in the midst of Icirrus's marshes. A girl Sonia recognised as herself.

Sonia's eyes widened. "You asked her… to block this?"

Yannoa's expression grew frightened. "I… y-yes. I did."

Sonia shook her head. "Why?!"

"I was selfish!" Yannoa cried, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. "Caius had just left and I wanted to keep you beside me! If I hadn't, you'd have been in Caitlin's academy for years!"

Sonia flinched, stumbling back. "And now he's dead, and because of what you did, I might kill you too."

Yannoa gave her a pleading look. "Sonia, don't say things like that, we can get you help—"

"Shut up!" Sonia cried. "I've researched Psychics! You think I didn't suspect what I was?! People couldn't touch me, Zorua could communicate with me fine, and Caitlin?! Why did you have to leave it so long?! I could kill someone!"

"Sonia…!" Yannoa seemed at a loss. "I…"

The full weight of what Sonia was saying seemed to finally crash down on her.

Silence ebbed and flowed from the room. Sonia felt sobs wrack her chest and wet tears stain her cheeks. That hope that she would see her father, for all those years, was always nothing but a false ideal. It would never truly happen. And now she could very possibly cause the death of another person. Put some other child through the pain of losing their father, too.

_Son-ia, Zoru! Pl-ease, So-nia, Zoru!_

Sonia's head burst with pain. The voice was just too loud. It was too much— her father's death, Zorua's loud thoughts, her fears coming true, her mother's reveal.

And then something worse.

Sadness, complete and utter sadness, flooded in from every corner. The emotion seethed and roiled in the air, crushing her and stifling her. She could feel it like a fog, curling into the room. The complete and utter despair, coupled with her own, destroying her. Flecks of other emotions like anger and confusion batted at her like small pebbles being thrown; nothing in comparison to the horrid despair.

She choked, sinking to her knees. It was like a sickness; she could feel it as she breathed out, staining her breath. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach and in the back of her throat and in her chest; grief, a terrible grief. Foreign, not her own. Sawk. Yannoa. Zorua. All of their emotions were being thrust upon her, an impossible weight.

She looked up at her mother, tears streaming down her face and splattering onto the carpet. "Telekinesis. Telepathy. Empathy," she recited, choking on the last word, her breath shuddering, holding back a sob.

It wasn't just too much. It was far too much. It was as though her capability to feel emotion was being stretched to it's limit, as if it were a breaking set of scales and grief the weight.

Her vision clouded with tears once more. Was this her new reality?

No. How could she live with this? How could anyone live with this?

Sonia pushed herself up and shoved past her family. Their cries fell on deaf ears. There was only one way to escape from all of this.

She ran outside of the hall, taking off down the stairs. She had to get away from them. Maybe then, maybe then—

She reached the ground floor, barely conscious of her actions. As she pushed her way outside, she almost doubled over in pain. Thoughts, sounds, feeling, everything was coming at her, from everywhere at once; her mind felt like it would explode—

_Oh, maybe this store…!_

_Damn it, do taxi drivers hate me today or something…?!_

_That many Pokédollars plus what Tiff's got… nah, not enough…_

_Ahhh, my trainer looks angry… what did Nidoran do now…_

_Crap, the Gym Leader here is terrifying, how am I supposed to fight her…?_

_Ooh, that flower's pretty…_

Thoughts, voices, all at maximum volume, pounding inside her head. Sonia wretched, her eyes watering. No… It was even worse outside.

She began to run down the street, heading for the nearby park. Maybe there would be less people there—

Joy, sadness, anger, frustration, confusion, elation, depression, excitement, disgust, fear, apprehension. Somehow she was feeling all at once, maybe even more she couldn't name or sort from the mix, all turned up to the limit. Her mind couldn't comprehend the paradoxes, the contradictions. She felt her own body shaking as if from the exertion. She shoved past people in the street, barely noticing they were there or the voices calling after her or the weird looks she received. Her entire mind was shutting down, buckling under the pressure. It was like she couldn't run from it. It was everywhere at once and nowhere; it was both all around her and inside her. There was no escaping it.

She honestly couldn't tell if time passed. She just knew she was running, far longer than her aerobic capacity should have allowed. But her mind did not notice, entangled in a battle with itself. When she finally collapsed onto grassy ground, wheezing and panting, muscles burning, did she finally notice her fatigue. Her mind came back slightly, echoes of emotions and thoughts whispering and fading away.

It was dark. Nighttime. She was lying against a tree on damp grass, at the edge of a lake in the park. There was mist around her, mostly drifting placidly around the lake. No one seemed to be around, as her mind had cleared, and she could clearly see the moon above her, untouched by clouds.

And there was the one thing she didn't love about Saffron City. The moon was alone, hanging in the sky heavily. There were no stars to keep it company.

Sonia lay there, unable to move for a moment. Her breathing came in heavy gasps. Then she started sobbing, the last tears leaking out until there was nothing else. She looked up at the moon, eyes red and blotchy from the tears.

Even here, late at night, in the middle of one of the deepest parks in the city, and she could still hear the whispers, feel the emotions. She could still feel that never-ending grief, her own, tinged with that of others.

There was no escaping it. And Sonia had no more tears left to weep.

Sonia looked out at the glassy, misty lake, the light from the moon giving only a sliver of shine through the fog. She looked across, and saw a small jetty extending a couple of meters into it.

She had to escape that terrible noise.

Sonia didn't look back. She just pulled herself up. She walked, deadened, across the jetty. Mist surrounded her, slowly crawling around until it cut her off from behind. No one would see or stop her. She continued to walk into the mists, as though she were fading away from the rest of the world.

She stopped at the edge of the jetty, looking down into the waters. She saw the moon reflecting in it, and her own face; the violet eyes, the platinum-blond hair, said to be the same as her father's. It struck another dull blow.

Still no stars.

Sonia closed her eyes and let herself fall.

The water embodied the emotions; clutching at her, dragging her down, a weight crushing her. But this time Sonia welcomed it. She let the cold water continue to drag her downward, into the depths of the lake. Her chest began to burn slightly, and her tears mixed with the water.

It would be over soon. No more sadness. No more pain.

She felt the urge to breath. The pain in her chest sung to a higher note. Sonia felt her brow crease.

Suddenly, Sonia's eyes flashed wide open. Something slashed through the despair, the stray emotions and thoughts, chasing them away; the will to live.

Sonia's head cleared, her entire body spiked with adrenaline. She found a new reservoir of strength in her muscles and pushed through the water, kicking out. Surely there was another solution to this all. Surely there was a way to remedy it.

But she continued to sink.

Horrified, Sonia tried to fight her way through the water, her flailing, rapid movements only increasing the pain in her chest. _Arceus, Zekrom, Reshiram, what have I done…!_

She could feel herself dying. She could feel her life ebbing away. _No!_

She clawed through the water, kicking her legs. She cursed her younger, idiotic self; a former citizen of Icirrus City, and she'd never learnt to swim?!

A cramp suddenly flared in her right foot. Sonia screamed breathlessly, clutching at her booted toes and trying to stretch them out against her leg. In a desperate, vain hope, she opened her mouth to breathe. She was met with water instead, seeping in and choking her. Her vision was minimal; foggy shapes distorted further by water, darkness and pain.

Sonia again tried to strike for the surface, but it was of no use. Her chest was on fire. There was pressure in her ears and a cramp in her foot. There was nothing.

Suddenly, water rushed passed her as she was thrown from the lake. She was surrounded by air for a moment, then landing heavily on the jetty. She coughed, retching water, until her lungs were finally clear. Gasping for breath like a fish, Sonia felt relief flood her, stronger than any emotion any amount of others could thrust upon her. She pushed her toes into the jetty, freeing herself from the cramp, and turned back to the lake.

A majestic Lapras floated before her, head held high. It looked down at her with a cold, judging gaze, calculating and assessing.

Sonia managed to find her voice through the shock. "Th-thank you," she spluttered. "You s-saved m-my life."

The corners of the Pokémon's mouth tilted upward in what seemed to be a fraction of a smile. _I would have hated to see such talent go to waste._

Sonia jumped, in part because of the deafening sound in her head. But mostly because she was in front of an urban legend, a story… the Psychic Lapras.

"Wh-what do you mean, t-talent?" Sonia coughed, water splattering on the jetty in front of her. "Ps-Psychic talent?"

The Lapras nodded curtly. _You are a student of my former trainer, are you not?_

Sonia looked at the Lapras with utter bewilderment. "Student? What?

The Lapras sighed inwardly and began to swim away.

"Wait!" Sonia gasped. "Don't leave! Tell me!"

 _Do not let despair overwhelm you yet. Seek out Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader._ It spoke without turning around, the telepathy just as loud. _You must know of the Psychic school. Tell her that you are in need of help and want to be a student. Say that the Lapras at the lake told you to come and that it would be wise to heed me._

"W-wait…" Sonia trailed off. The Lapras was gone, engulfed in mist.

Shivering and wet, Sonia looked up at the sky. The moon looked back at her, unwavering, independent of stars, shining resolutely on without them.

"Zoru?"

Sonia turned around, startled. Zorua slowly approached her through the trees, threading her way easily through the darkness and mist. Zorua smiled brightly at finding her friend, bounding over to Sonia and leaping at her. Sonia just caught the little fox in her arms.

 _You... O-kay...?_ Zorua's mental voice was at a whisper, but it was still painfully loud. _...Zoru?_

Sonia winced, but smiled. "I'm okay. I think I know what to do."

_Can... I... Come...?_

Sonia nodded, ignoring feeling Zorua's world pound against her skull. She hugged the Pokémon tightly, and Zorua snuggled in.

 _You're... Wet... Zoru..._ Zorua reached up and licked Sonia's chin, smiling. _You.. Sure... Okay?_

Sonia nodded again."Zorua, I'm sorry about what I did... I shouldn't have pushed you off—"

"Zoru! Zorua!" Zorua shook her head, closing her eyes and leaning her head against Sonia's shoulder. _Forgive..._

Sonia rubbed her temples. "Come on. We have somewhere to go."

Sonia stood and turned around, walking back out of the mist and back through the park. She would trust the Lapras. Sabrina had to help her.

She had to.


	3. What You See Is What You Get

Sonia had second thoughts when she actually saw the Gym.

It could have just been the rapidly falling darkness of nighttime, or that she'd just exited the dense trees lining the park, and the fact that she was shivering, wet and numb, but there was something ominous held within the building that was worse than all of her discomforts combined.

The Gym insignia was nowhere to be found on the walls, instead painted on a sign outside the door. The Gym stood alone on a block, distanced from other buildings by a wide roads and pavement. Sonia's had come out from the park facing it's side, and the park seemed to curve to go around the back so the entire Gym was niched in the corner, its back to the dense trees that made up the edges of the park. It seemed all too representative of the people inside; backed into a corner.

Sonia licked her lips anxiously. She and Zorua had gone straight from one end of the park to the other, and a lot of time must've passed. From the front there were mostly empty streets and wide pavements, a Pokémon Centre somewhat visible far down the end of the street. It must have been commonly used for Pokémon fairs or markets, as the street was wide enough for it. The road on the right side showed relatively small office buildings, the typical glassy-windowed ones. All in all, everyone seemed to shrink away from the Gym, while the Gym shrunk away into the dense trees of the park. The building itself, though not flat out weird, certainly stuck out and had a slightly unorthodox design. It was as though the building was purposefully trying to eschew all semblance of it being a normal, functional part of the city.

"Zoru," Zorua said quietly. She nudged her head into Sonia's chin, trying to comfort her.

Sonia took a deep breath, but walked towards it. She shook much harder as she came in front of the Gym. It wasn't just her; she was sure there was something actively warning her against coming into the Gym. Like a deterrent to outsiders. She was probably just being paranoid. Sonia honestly thought of turning around and running back home, but then she remembered the utter despair. The oh-so loud thoughts. The smashing glass and falling objects.

Being barely able to even talk to Zorua.

She couldn't go back. So she had to go forward.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Sonia walked up to the doors, doing her best to ignore the building suddenly looming over her. She put her hand up to open the doors, but they swung open unaided.

Sonia and Zorua glanced at each other.

"R-right, Psychic s-school," Sonia said through chattering teeth. "O-of course th-they're gonna have c-creepy doors that open b-by th-themselves."

Sonia forced herself to cross the threshold, hugging Zorua tightly. She breathed slightly easier once inside. She had gotten her momentum, all she had to do was hold onto it—

The doors slammed shut behind her with a bang, making Sonia and Zorua jump. Her heart pounding, Sonia stood frozen, too scared to turn around or move forward. Zorua shuddered within Sonia's arms.

After a moment, Sonia's eyes finally adjusted to the gloom. The hallway was quite wide, all made from stone. Lit torches hung on the walls, which Sonia supposed was likely because electronic appliances had a habit of fizzling, short-circuiting or otherwise refusing to fulfil their purpose in the presence of Psychic power. There was a literal light at the end of the tunnel; it seemed the hallway ended in a (relatively) bright room. Focusing on that, Sonia began to move forward.

There were doors at regular intervals and hallways splitting off from the main one, all lit by the torches. There were faint sounds coming from the other end, the sound of muted speech. With each step, she regained confidence, avoiding looking to the sides down the dark hallways and ignoring the whispers her mind conjured from her fears. The light at the end of the tunnel go closer and closer. Tiredness gnawed at the edge of her consciousness, making her eyelids heavy and her head hurt.

"Zoru." Zorua looked up at Sonia, eyes wide and full of determination.  _ You— _

"Please!" Sonia whispered. "Don't. It hurts."

Zorua's face fell, but she nodded.

Sonia's brow creased as she looked down at the little fox. As a Dark-type, she was immune to the effects of Psychic power, and her aura could block Psychic power if pushed hard enough. That's what Sonia had read, and what Yannoa had taught her. Zorua couldn't understand what was going on in Sonia's head. They could talk about it, but Zorua would never fully understand.

Sonia's fear returned to plague her, and a tear fell down her cheek. This was the first thing she was doing completely alone. Zorua was there, but she couldn't understand. Sonia couldn't run back to Sawk and ask for aid. And it was terrifying.

The light, all of a sudden, was far too close. Sonia found herself faltering. It was no longer a symbol of safety, or a goal to be reached. It became a symbol of something else entirely.

She felt herself take a step back.

"Zorua!" Zorua headbutted her friend. "Zoru, azo zoru!"

Sonia glanced down, at Zorua. She didn't dare look back into the darkness. Zorua was right; she could only go forward.

Sonia took the next step forward, and crossed the next threshold. For a moment, it was too bright, and she had to squint. She opened her eyes slowly, carefully, taking in the scene in front of her.

She was in the battlefield, it seemed; it was a large and cavernous room, windowless but still carrying an ethereal cold breeze in the air. Again, torches hung on the walls. It seemed the place was even more maze-like than it first appeared; there were even more doors in the walls of the room.

But it was the people who grabbed Sonia's attention.

There were three, standing in the centre of the battlefield. There was an old woman, a young man, and a young woman. The old woman looked like a medium from Lavender Town, bespectacled with a green and white kimono. The young man, a blond, wore a distinctive dark grey suit with a slightly too-light patch over his pocket.

The young woman was someone that immediately filled Sonia with fear. She seemed to exude this aura of power, the type of power which was dangerous and harmful, making Sonia feel like she had to turn and run the other way. She could only guess it was Sabrina, the Gym Leader herself. Sabrina looked her over with cold pink eyes, showing no hint of emotion, only analytical judgement. She wore a tight red coat edged with black, along with white tights, white gloves and long black boots. Her hair was long, straight and greyish-blue. She held both the air of youth and childhood, but also that of wisdom and maturity belied by her age. But through both there was a sense of callous apathy that chilled Sonia to the core.

"So." Her voice was high and childlike, but oh-so cold. "You're the source."

"I told you two it wasn't a student!" The white-haired old woman wheedled beside her, waving a walking stick. She glared at Sonia, and the young girl was taken aback by how much emotion was held in her gaze. "Our pupils aren't that poorly skilled."

"Pay no attention to Doris," the young man said. He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his icy blue eyes. "She's just cranky because of the noise." He seemed nice and charismatic enough, but Arceus, was he creepy. They all were.

Sonia was silent and wide-eyed, staring at them in a mixture of awe, fear and confusion. Zorua cocked her head at them.

"Well?" Doris, the old woman, snapped. "Someone, please get rid of her noise. It's killing these old Psychic senses—"

"Quiet." Sabrina held up her hand. The old woman, though formidable-seeming, immediately fell silent.

Sonia began to tremble. "I… I—"

"Get past your fear. It is causing more noise." Sabrina glared at her. "What do you want?"

Sonia felt all of her fear settle in the pit of her stomach, almost making her feel sick. "Wh-who are you people?"

Sabrina looked her over. "The young man is Darcy. The old one is Doris. You should know who I am. Is that enough for you?"

Sonia nodded hurriedly. She did not want to anger this woman. Zorua rolled her eyes and kicked Sonia gently, almost as if to tell her to get over it.

Sabrina ignored Zorua's antics. "Now. Tell me why you're here."

Sonia took a deep breath, then said it all in a rush. "I was told I should be a student and that you can help me. I have no idea what's going on and things keep happening around me and I'm really scared and—"

Sonia, with a surge of terror, suddenly remembered that she was talking to possibly the most terrifying person in the world and that she was rambling. She clapped a hand over her mouth and shut up.

Zorua facepawed.

Sabrina winced, putting a hand to her temple. "Do you know what Psychic noise is?"

Sonia shook her head.

"Psychic noise is a raw form of Psychic power." Sabrina exhaled sharply. "It manifests in a loud buzzing that completely fills up a Psychic's senses. Releasing Psychic noise generally happens to people who have neglected using their powers for a long time."

Sonia nodded uncertainly.

Sabrina's eyes met Sonia's. "You are giving off quite a lot of it. It is beginning to get very irritating."

"Irritating, my foot!" Doris snarled, prodding Sonia in the chest with her stick. "It's infuriating! Don't you know how to use any of your abilities at all, girl?! Come on now, spit it out!"

Zorua yowled at Doris, pawing at her. Doris glared at the little Pokémon. "Bringing a Dark-type into a Psychic Gym? You really don't know how  _ any  _ of this works?!"

"Doris, give it a rest," Darcy said gently. "Can't you tell? She's new to this."

With Zorua's glare and Darcy's words, Doris backed off. "But the noise," she whined petulantly.

"I will deal with that." Sabrina approached Sonia, looking down on her with her harsh gaze. "Hold out your hand."

Sonia looked warily up at the Gym Leader, distrusting.

Sabrina looked down at her. "It's easier if you do this of your own will."

Sonia hugged Zorua more tightly. "What exactly are you going to do?"

"Enough." Sabrina's eyes flashed yellow, and Sonia gasped as her right hand jerked out. Zorua fell onto the ground with a cry. Terrified, Sonia tried to pull away, but it was if her muscles had frozen in place. She turned away from Sabrina, trying in vain to move her hand.

Clinically, Sabrina slipped off the white glove on her right hand and took Sonia's hand in her own. Sabrina's hand was so chilled that Sonia gasped. A wave of nausea coursed through her, making her feel sick. Sabrina's touch was even more repellent than the usual reaction Sonia had. Sonia felt sick to her stomach, in her chest, in her throat. She honestly felt like she'd throw up.

A sudden numbness spread through her. It was not the physical, cold numbness that occurred when you'd been in the cold for too long; it was an emotional numbness, leaving her feeling drained. Sabrina took her hand away, pulling the glove back on.

Sonia blinked, shaking her head. Slowly, feeling returned, mostly shock and fear, but they felt blunted and dimmed.

"Is that better, Doris?" Sabrina's eyes narrowed slightly.

Doris muttered something. "She's not as noisy now, I suppose…"

"Doris, stop whining and make sure everyone's in their dorms. The noise has been cancelled out." Sabrina then turned to Darcy. "And you yourself should be getting some sleep. If you can't, check the computers."

Doris bustled out. Darcy cast a worried glance back at Sonia before following her.

Zorua pawed at Sonia's legs, yowling at her, but Sonia just stared into space. There was a moment of silence before Sonia spoke.

"What did you do?" Sonia whispered. "What did you do?"

Sabrina didn't answer. "What's your name?"

Sonia, shaking, leant down and picked up Zorua. The feeling of Zorua's fur under her fingers was comforting, comforting enough to bring in an emotion which wasn't blunt or dim.

Sabrina's expression didn't change. "Sonia, again, it's easier if you do this wilfully."

Sonia's jaw went slack. "You…!"

Sabrina's expression didn't change. "A Darkin. Of any relation to Yannoa Darkin?"

"What are you doing?!" Sonia was baffled. How could this person possibly help her? "Don't read my mind again!"

Sabrina glared at her, making Sonia shudder. "Perhaps if you didn't leave your mind so open."

Sonia felt tears welling up. She held back a sob. This had done nothing but make her feel worse; the Lapras as the lake had lead her to a dead end. Zorua glared at Sabrina reproachfully, a snarl taking shape.

Sabrina's gaze sharpened. "Lapras? What do you know of Lapras?"

Zorua barked at Sabrina, angry. Sabrina stared at Zorua for a moment before she gave a sharp, mirthless laugh. "And what do you expect to do about it, little Pokémon? Just because your friend can't kill you with telekinesis doesn't mean she won't kill everyone else."

Sonia froze, shaking. "What are you..." Was Sabrina gleaning her fears from her thoughts? Sonia felt a sudden flash of anger, breaking through the dimness, like another person had broken through the barrier from within. Sonia snarled at Sabrina, the rage taking over her emotions, her mind and her body. "Get out of my head!"

"I am trying to give you an opportunity to tell me," Sabrina said evenly. "But I have very limited patience."

"Yeah, well maybe you should work on that!" Sonia yelled. "It's a wonder anyone comes here when they have to deal with someone like you!"

Sabrina's eyes narrowed. "Insolent little—" she froze. "How fascinating."

"What now?" Sonia challenged. "You read my mind again? Saw my memories? All you're doing is proving that you couldn't care less! Why do you think people hate Psychics?!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "You have two personalities."

Sonia froze, all the anger draining from her voice. "H-huh?"

Sabrina made a motion with her hand. "Right there. That's you. There's something else in there, something artificial. Not truly another personality, perhap, but it’s an apt way to describe it. When powerful emotions take over, and your values are rewritten—like normal people when they’re too angry but much deeper."

Sonia opened her mouth to ask what she was talking about, but there was a dreadful clarity. Sonia remembered times when she'd been different. When she'd become so angry and violent, her emotions wild and uncontrolled. When Yannoa had tried to hug her when she'd fallen over and Sonia'd felt so sick she'd hit her. When Sawk and Zorua had tried to surprise her for her seventh birthday, scaring her instead and making her hide away in her room. She remembered other moments too, when she'd suddenly change.

Sabrina was right.

Sonia looked down at the floor. In one night, every circumstance had changed, all at once.

"Zoru?" Zorua leapt from Sonia's arms and onto her shoulder, worried. "Zoru!"

Sabrina looked her over with calculating eyes. "You're quite powerful, you know."

"Th-thanks." Sonia said sarcastically. "I think."

Sabrina turned away, expressionless. "Come on. Let's get you a blanket. You'll catch a cold, soaking wet like that. We have elderberry tea, if you'd like some."

She began to walk away to one of the side doors.

Sonia looked at the other Psychic in confusion. Her demeanour had completely changed.

Sabrina turned back to her. There was a slight smile on her face, not the fake sort like Darcy's but genuine. "You aren't the only one with two personalities. Seems to be quite common for Psychics, especially powerful ones."

"Oh." Sonia glanced at Zorua, unsure of what to do. The little Pokémon gave Sabrina a distrusting glare, then shrugged.

So Sonia followed.

Sabrina lead her through the side door and down a short hallway. They entered a room which appeared to be like an office or meeting room, except it was quite comfortable-seeming like a living room, with couches, a fireplace and bookshelves. Sabrina gestured for Sonia to sit, bringing her a blanket.

Sonia sat down, Zorua leaping down to stay beside the fire, shaking the water from her fur.

"I… I was told to come here by the Lapras, the telepathic one that lives in the lake," Sonia said to Sabrina as she pulled the blanket around her.

"Oh?" Sabrina gave her a mug of warm tea. Sonia held it in both hands, letting them soak in its warmth. "So you've met Lapras?"

Sonia nodded. She took a sip of the tea, and at once felt better. The warmth lit a small hearth inside her, fighting back the cold, bringing her mind clarity. It seemed to make everything sharper and clearer, chasing away fog. Sabrina sat beside her.

"Lapras said you'd help me." Sonia looked at Sabrina hopefully. "With my... you know."

"And that I will." Sabrina held out her gloved hand. "Sonia, every Psychic goes through this. There are ways to control this power. We can show you how."

There was a pause. Sonia stared at Sabrina, unsure of what to do. This place and the people in it terrified her. Sabrina terrified her most of all, perhaps the most frightening person or experience Sonia would ever have.

But Sonia also terrified herself. And if she didn't accept the help, she might act out her fears. She might hurt someone, or worse.

Sonia glanced at Zorua, curled up in a ball of fluff beside the fire. She could still hurt Zorua; what if she made the ground underneath her crumble away, or something fall on top of her or smash into her?

Sonia's thoughts went to Sawk, helplessly knocked back by her power. She thought of her mother, approaching her like a rampaging Pokémon. She remembered the terrible sensation of the thoughts pushing themselves into her head, too loud to bear, and the weight of the emotions of so many people pressing down on her at once.

Sonia took Sabrina's gloved hand.

Sabrina smiled again. "Welcome to the Saffron Psychic School, Sonia Darkin."

-

Darcy walked cautiously into the battlefield, looking for all the world like the mouse to Sabrina's cat.

"I got Doris to sign her up," he said, dusting off his sleeves and coming to a halt behind Sabrina. "She asked me if she'd been registered properly, made a fuss about fees, and was generally being Doris, but I got it done."

"Good." Sabrina didn't turn to face him. She held a Poké Ball in her hand, her gaze drawn to it. 

Darcy shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable with the silence. His charisma and social skills never worked on Sabrina, as though she was impervious to good manners and smiles. She probably was. He cleared his throat.

"Sonia's powerful, isn't she?"

"Yes." Sabrina still didn't turn back around. 

Darcy sighed. She was doing the one-syllable-answer thing. "Will you train her yourself?"

"Yes." Sabrina was barely reacting.

Darcy winced. That poor girl had no idea what she was in for. "Is she one of the lucky ones?"

Sabrina didn't answer. Darcy was about to speak, when her heard her response.

"...No." 

"Ah." Darcy bowed his head. "Poor girl. She truly cares about her family, doesn't she? Shame she'll have to give it all up."

Sabrina didn't move. "Emotion is a dangerous thing."

"I know." Indeed, he did. He remembered all too well. Those sort of scars didn't fade. After a pause, he continued. "Remember, you have that dinner tomorrow."

"You had to remind me." Sabrina released the Poké Ball, letting it float in midair beside her. When she turned back to Darcy, her eyes glowed red. "Do I have to?" 

Darcy calmed his frazzled nerves. "Th-that would n-not be the best way to make an entrance," he stammered. "And yes, you have to. As a Gym Leader, you are—"

"An integral part of the city and a noteworthy person, etcetera etcetera," Sabrina finished, sighing. “Didn’t I tell you to go get some sleep?”

"Sabrina!" The door flashed open, revealing Doris. "You have a challenger!"

"This late?" Sabrina turned to her. "They had better be good."

"I'm not a challenger."

The three Psychics turned to the door. A brown haired woman stood there, feet planted shoulder-width apart, her eyes narrowed. Her hair and raincoat were dripping onto the floor of the Gym. "I've come to talk to Sabrina."

Darcy glanced between the two, unsure of how to respond. Recognition flashed in Sabrina's gaze. He signalled to Doris and the two backed away. 

"Yannoa. What a pleasant surprise." Sabrina's tone clearly stated it was not pleasant nor a surprise.

"Sabrina, this isn't the time." Yannoa twisted a ring on her finger, a nervous tic. "I'm assuming Sonia came here."

"She did." Sabrina's eyebrows raised slightly.

"And you read her mind, I'm sure," Yannoa said.

"I may have taken a little peek," Sabrina said airily. "She left it rather open. And I would have thought you of all people would have at least taught her how to close herself off. As you're doing right now."

Yannoa shifted uncomfortably, ignoring the Gym Leader's jibes. "And so I assume you know what happened to Caius."

"Indeed," Sabrina replied without sympathy. "What a tragedy."

A tear slipped down Yannoa's cheek and she wiped it away angrily. "I'm here to tell you that I won't quit. I’ve fought to keep my daughter all these years, and I'm not about to let you take her away from me."

Sabrina didn't react. "You were putting off the inevitable. What you asked Caitlin to do to her could have caused irreversible damage. Her power is forever going to be unadjusted to her body and it very well could have caused her duality."

Yannoa closed her eyes. "I know about her personalities and the quirks of her… Abilities. Caius even has... had... some theories. They don’t involve the blocking.”

Sabrina turned away. “You say that as though you believe it. If that's all you're here to say, I believe this conversation is over."

"Sabrina!"

The Gym Leader looked back over her shoulder.

Yannoa's curled fists shook. "You are not turning my daughter into an emotionless slate like you. I'm not letting it happen, you hear me?!"

Sabrina turned back to face her. Darcy looked between the two, confused. How was this woman not afraid of Sabrina?

"Yannoa. You see, it's not up to you." Sabrina's voice had changed slightly. An eerie smile crossed her face. "Do you want to end up comatose? Would you like to be indirectly responsible for the death of some poor person caught in a Psychic accident? Are you eager to have you or your Pokémon friends fall prey to an untimely death at the hands of your own daughter?"

Sabrina's eyes flashed angrily and she stepped upward, floating with the aid of her telekinesis, now taller than Yannoa.

"Your daughter needs training, and she needs it now," Sabrina spat, the smile gone from her face. "As I'm sure Caitlin told you, that girl is a ticking time-bomb. The only thing you did by blocking her power is make her that much more dangerous. It is your fault that you put yourself in this situation and no one else’s.” Her voice had an iron severity. "You know what the choices are." 

Yannoa stared at her. Darcy recognised betrayal in her gaze. "You would do this?! You would put her through this?!"

"There is no choice." Sabrina began to walk away. "We're done here, Yannoa. Go ahead. Stop your precious little girl from coming here. You'll just lose her faster."

There was a ringing silence in the room. Sabrina began to teleport away.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina's form disappeared. Yannoa was left standing with her arm where Sabrina's shoulder had been, tears streaming down her face. After a moment, she turned and ran from the Gym.

Doris turned to Darcy, consternation painted on her face. "Why do I have a feeling we weren't supposed to see that?"

Darcy rubbed his forehead. "Enough drama. I'm going to bed.”


	4. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

It looked different in the daylight.

Sonia looked the Gym up and down. For some reason, it didn't feel so frightening now— just mysterious. There were a few people milling around the area, mostly heading for anywhere that wasn't the Gym. There was a slight buzzing in her ear that had been with her since breakfast.

Sonia took a deep breath, glancing back in the direction of home. She'd avoided Yannoa like the plague and shut herself in her room, foregoing dinner to save herself from the social interaction. Only Zorua remained with Sonia, curled up within Sonia's arms. Sonia had tried to go alone, but Zorua refused to let her. Sonia had pushed her whole family away. But to be fair, they couldn't understand.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She checked it; a text from her mother.

_ Your fathers funeral is at 3 pm today. Ill pick you up outside the gym, ok? If you really dont want to go you dont have to. xx _

Sonia turned the phone off with a trembling finger and walked towards the Gym. She didn't bother replying. She checked the time on her watch; she'd come early, just as Sabrina had asked.

Sonia faltered, a wave of self-consciousness making her stop. All of a sudden, she felt very aware of her surroundings. Everything felt bigger, looming over her, as though the entire world was staring at her—

Someone else, a young boy, walked past her through the door of the Saffron City Gym. As he did, the feeling faded.

Horror painted Sonia's face as the realisation struck. It was his emotions. She was feeling what he felt.

As Sonia trembled, Zorua glanced up at her. "Zoru?"

Sonia suddenly felt a lot less safe, even with Zorua's reassuring presence. Sabrina has promised training, and that had made Sonia feel secure, as though simply the promise could chase all the thoughts and feelings away. This shook her. It reminded her that she wasn't safe yet.

Taking a deep breath, Sonia followed the Embarrassed Boy into the Gym. It was much easier crossing the threshold this time. As she walked inside, she could feel Zorua's fur move as she breathed and the warmth of life pulsing through her veins. Sonia smiled slightly, hugging Zorua closer. It was hard to believe she'd ever imagined leaving Zorua at home.

"Hey, you."

Sonia jumped, turning in the direction of the voice. It was the older woman, Doris. Zorua gave her a glare.

Doris moved forward, glaring at Sonia. "Already noisy again, eh? And still with your little Dark-Type, too."

"Zorua's my friend," Sonia said defensively. "Something wrong with that?"

Doris shrugged. "Usually Psychics find it hard to hang around with Dark-types. Their aura can stuff up their power, and sometimes even block it. Makes you kind of paranoid, after a while." She gave Zorua a sardonic look. "I got nothing against you, little one." She looked back up at Sonia. "I just hope your friendship can actually survive your powers."

Sonia tried to ignore her foreboding statement, but that brought back to mind the buzzing. Sonia rubbed at her ears. It was still there. "Psychic noise— It's… it's a buzzing, right?"

Doris nodded. "You can hear it already?"

Sonia nodded back.

The old woman sighed. "Do you want me to explain how noise works?" Her voice was grudging, almost reluctant.

Sonia nodded again.

The old woman jerked her head in a motion as if telling Sonia to follow. She then turned and walked away, down one of the side corridors, talking as she went.

After glancing at one another, Sonia and Zorua followed.

"As I hope you remember," Doris began snippily, "Psychic noise is just unused Psychic power trying to get out. That's the problem with Psychic power; it gets restless if you don't use it, and it just starts doing stuff on its own. It's pretty much just this insistent, ridiculously annoying buzzing deep inside your head. In the beginning only other Psychics will hear it, but after a while, you'll start hearing it too. It just builds and builds, until it's all you can hear." Doris spoke so matter-of-factly, so plainly. "At that point, you pretty much just go insane."

Zorua's eyes went wide. "Zoru?!"

Sonia blinked at her. "Wait, what—?"

"All you need to know; you can't not use your power." Doris shrugged. She stopped by a door, motioning for Sonia to stay. After fiddling with a key, Doris yanked the door open unceremoniously and suddenly pushed Sonia inside. "Come on, now! Enough talking; I have to get you sorted out before school starts!"

They'd entered an office which, if summed up in one word, was messy. There were files and books and even pot plants strewn everywhere, as if the last person to clean up had been a klutz who'd knocked over more than he put on the shelves. There was a (relatively) clean desk with a very new and flashy computer set up on top. There was a chair behind it, and two chairs in front, one knocked on its side.

Doris put her hand on Sonia's shoulder and, with surprising strength, pushed her down into the still-standing chair. Doris shuffled behind the computer and sat down in the chair, shifting it forward. She jabbed at the computer's on button repeatedly, grumbling.

Curiously, Sonia leant around, trying to see why it wasn't turning on. This computer was supposed to be one of the best-functioning in the world! Sonia was almost impressed; Psychic power was strong enough to make an extremely well-made computer malfunction.

"It's the most irritating thing. Tech doesn't mesh too well with Psychic power," Doris grumbled. "Don't ask me why. Even the best stuff in all the regions goes on fritz when you stick Psychic-types or Psychics in front of it."

Sonia was about to answer 'I know' when Doris gave a triumphant 'ah ha!', evidently getting the computer working. Sonia sighed, supposing she'd have to humour the old woman. Squinting through her glasses, Doris made some clicks with the mouse, typed in a few things, and (as Sonia expected) immediately leaned back and moaned.

"You're a time-tabling nightmare!" Doris wailed. "Coming in the middle of the term, no less!"

Zorua rolled her eyes.  _ What so bad about it, Zoru? _

Despite the headache, Sonia had to agree with Zorua. Doris's whining was getting kind of irritating.

Doris sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. You're noise is just a little overwhelming. Now please, stop talking. I need to focus."

Sonia suddenly remembered Sabrina making her arm move against her will. Doris, nasty as she may have seemed, was certainly not too bad when put in perspective. And at least she apologised… The part of her brain that still understood logic shrieked at her. Why the hell was she here?! Why in all of the universe was she trusting these people, who seemed very definitely creepy and at the very least slightly insane?!

Sonia glanced at Zorua, who gave her friend a reassuring smile. But to Sonia, it seemed like a false promise. Did she have a choice?

Sonia looked back up at Doris, squinting determinedly at the computer screen, typing quickly. For an old woman, she certainly knew her way around a computer.

Doris shook her head in wonder. "I swear, the evil gods of administration created you specifically to drive me insane."

Sonia gave her a small, humourless laugh, but Doris didn't respond.

Doris jabbed the left click on the mouse and the printer in the back of the room chugged to life. "This'll have to do."

She got up and snatched the papers from the printer, handing them to Sonia.

"'It'll have to do'?" Sonia parroted doubtfully. "What if… It doesn't?"

Doris shrugged. "Rule number one of the Saffron Gym; if in doubt, don't go to Sabrina."

Sonia stared at her. "But…"

"Well, I myself am quite the busy woman, so don't ask me." Doris huffed, adjusting her kimono. "Have a good day. Cheerio!"

She shuffled out of the room, leaving Sonia and Zorua to stare after her.

"Zoru?" Zorua pawed at one of the rectangular boxes of text on the timetable, as if to ask if that was the one on now.

Sonia was honestly as confused as she'd ever been in her life. Did they act insane on purpose? Or were they actually all just insane?

Sonia stared at the timetable, shaking her head. "I don't know.”

-

Sonia glanced at her timetable, brow furrowed. Was there any other battlefield that she wasn't aware of? No one else was here for her Telepathy Practical class. She glanced around in the cavernous space, Zorua fidgeting on the ground beside her. At least there wasn't Psychic noise anymore; in her theory class, the teacher had told her to consciously try to sense the emotions of others, as she'd already been doing. When she actually tried using it on purpose and controlling it, the noise seemed to go away, like it was appeased.

After a minute or so of waiting, Sonia realised, oddly, that she was actually happy.

Her Psychic Theory class beforehand had been extremely interesting; she'd scoured the web, but she'd never found as much information on Psychics as she'd gotten in that one lesson. She couldn't wait to have more of those classes. She felt, for perhaps the first time in her life, like the world made sense. The other students, alongside their Pokémon, hadn't been hostile or unfriendly or even frightening. They'd actually seemed welcoming, but not in the overbearing extroverted kind of way. Sonia was almost afraid to admit these people were her people.

But her father was dead. She shouldn't be happy. Sonia looked down as eyes teared up, and she licked her lips anxiously. She should be grieving for her father right now. Sonia felt a wave of guilt; she'd barely even thought of her father, and here she was.

"Zoru," Zorua whispered, pawing at Sonia's foot. She smiled, as if to say it was all okay.

"Your little friend is right. Just because the dead are dead does not mean the living cannot live their lives."

Sonia glanced up. Sabrina stood there as though she'd been there the whole time, her arms crossed. With a jolt, Sonia realised the Gym Leader must have teleported there.

"Uh, I'm sorry," Sonia said awkwardly. "What did you say?"

"Just because the dead are dead does not mean the living cannot live their lives," Sabrina repeated emotionlessly. "Now, considering how easily I was able to glean your thoughts from your head, I think it's best if we start working on your telepathy."

Sonia bristled at the invasion of privacy. "What about everyone else?"

Sabrina let her arms fall to her sides. "It's just us."

Sonia raised her eyebrow. Was it because she was powerful…?

"No," Sabrina snapped. "It's because your powers were restrained artificially and have developed awkwardly, meaning that unless extreme care is taken you will probably blow something up."

Sonia recoiled at the harshness in Sabrina's tone. Zorua stepped forward, in front of Sonia. "Zoru! Azo!" She barked.

"We've wasted enough time." Sabrina ignored Zorua. "Now, the subject of today's telepathy lesson. I would have hoped Yannoa would teach you at least some defensive strategies for your mind, but it seems she wanted to believe she could keep you from the world of Psychics altogether."

"My mother— what?" Sonia stared at Sabrina. "Defensive strategies? Could you at least explain before—"

A sudden flash of pain crashed through Sonia's skull and she stumbled back with a shriek. "What in the hell was that?!"

"Zoru!" Zorua shrieked, attacking Sabrina's feet.

Sabrina simply narrowed her eyes, pushing Zorua away with her foot. "So you do have defences. Needlessly self-destructive if you ask me."

Sonia stared at her. Sabrina, looking rather irritated, finally elaborated.

"Though only a Psychic can view their consciousness and freely traverse it, any human being and most Pokémon can guard their mind." Sabrina glared at Sonia. "It's as simple as visualisation. If someone imagines that their secrets are buried deep and behind closed doors, their mind will oblige. Of course, when those doors come under siege by a Psychic, one must fight to keep them closed, but at least you will know when your mind is under attack."

Zorua stopped attacking Sabrina, looking slightly confused. "Zoru?"

Sonia nodded hesitantly. "But what did you do that made my head hurt?"

Sabrina gave a huff of mirthless laughter. "Your subconscious is literally a minefield, once you get past the wisps of thoughts and the consciousness." Sabrina shrugged. "They seem to function more as alarms then defences, though. I must say, it was quite sloppily done."

It was Sonia's turn to glare. "Get to the point. What did you do?"

Sabrina gestured flippantly. "I simply triggered one, and it notified you in a particularly violent manner."

Sonia crossed her arms. "So it was your fault."

Sabrina looked down at her disdainfully. "My, you do love asking redundant questions, don't you? Of course it was."

Sonia stared at her. "Are… How… Do you not care?! How are you so cold like this?! Are you a sociopath or something?!"

"A sociopath?" Sabrina quirked an eyebrow. A shadow seemed to fall over her expression. "I wish."

Sonia felt confusion sit on top of her like a swamp. Her jaw dropped open, and the sound that came out of her mouth could be identified as anything between a laugh and a groan.

Sabrina sighed. "I suppose I should have talked to you about this first."

Sonia felt something in Sabrina change, something physical and mental. The Gym Leader looked down slightly, blinking and shaking her head. She seemed to loosen up. An emotion flitted into her expression, and her face seemed to go from a blank slate back to a face.

Zorua backed away, bumping into Sonia's legs.

"Emotion," Sabrina said, shaking her head. There was a mix of bitterness, resentment and wonder in her voice. She looked Sonia directly in the eye. "To a Psychic, it is the most dangerous thing there is."

"Why? I mean, I know Psychics have to control their emotions, but… Is it really that bad?"

Sabrina looked at Sonia almost pityingly. "In the less literal sense, emotion disrupts one's clarity and purity of logic. In the more literal sense, it disrupts control over Psychic powers. Psychic powers and emotion are linked; when a Psychic feels a strong emotion, their powers respond and react without the Psychic's oversight. Similarly, if one tries to purposefully use their power while under the influence of emotion it is generally much more difficult and hard to control."

Sonia winced, remembering the night of Caius's death. The way her power had burst out in response to her sudden grief. Sonia nodded. "Yeah. So… what does this have to do with wishing to be a sociopath?"

Sabrina sighed. "People think I'm emotionless. That's what I try to be; it's what I need to be. If I were a sociopath, I wouldn't have to worry nearly as much about other people. I would be more indifferent. It would be much easier not to care. Being emotionless is what I need to be." Sabrina almost looked longing. She caught Sonia watching, and immediately her smile fell like a forgotten mask. Her posture straightened, her composure returning. Once more, she was blank. "It's what you need to be."

Sonia recoiled. "What?"

Zorua pawed at Sonia, but the girl was unresponsive. She simply stared at Sabrina.

Sabrina carefully put a gloved hand on Sonia's shoulder. "I'm not going to lie to you. You are powerful. It just means you'll have to work harder than others." Sabrina paused. "Your mother didn't want you to become an 'emotionless slate' like me. Unfortunately, you will have to try your best. As you are the only thing you'll be is a hazard, not a Psychic. You are far too powerful and your power is far too unstable for you to let a single bit of feeling unravel you." Sabrina affixed Sonia with a warning glare. "And unlike in Unova, Kantoan law is a fair bit harsher on Psychic incidents."

Sonia swallowed nervously. How could she rid herself of emotion? Sadness at her father's death, the guilt she felt when she wasn't sad for her father's death, humour at funny moments, shock at surprising moments… How could one keep all of that bottled up?

"There's no other way," Sabrina said flatly. "And as far as we know, there is no way to remove Psychic powers permanently from a person."

Sonia's fists clenched.

"This isn't really a choice," Sabrina continued. "You either train to control and deaden your emotions, or you get stuck in the cycle of hell that happens when the police and the law get involved. With some very tragic accidents along the way. There are those who simply become destructive criminals, using their emotions as a channel, but you don't strike me as the type to go for violence."

Sonia turned away, shoving Sabrina's hand off her shoulder, a sudden surge of anger overtaking her. Something wrested the control from her, and before she knew it, her tongue was on autopilot. "This isn't fair! This isn't just 'not a choice', it's coercion! There has to be a way!"

"You can't have it all, Sonia." Sabrina's voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "I used to believe that too. I became fixated with it. It… didn't end too well. Not for me or for those I cared about." She stepped closer. "So, Sonia. Choose."

Sonia felt herself trembling; with rage or fear, she didn't know. "This isn't a choice. I don't get to choose emotion without power."

"No," Sabrina's voice was quiet. "It isn't. I just find giving the illusion of choice let's people adjust more smoothly."

Sonia was cursing the cruelty of it. Screaming at Arceus, in her head, asking, pleading to know why he'd created Psychics like this, if he even had a hand in it at all. She had three paths; work with Sabrina to conquer her curse, as she was coming to think of it, or she could try go it alone and end up in a living hell, or she could just do what the stupid one-chapter villains did in the books and just let loose with her powers and end up in a worse version of the living hell.

Sonia suddenly thought about the Psychic Theory class, about how much she'd actually enjoyed it. There were perks— and then she remembered she wasn't  _ allowed _ to enjoy it. How was she even supposed to enjoy her friendship with Zorua this way?

Just like last night, her eyes caught on Zorua. The little Pokémon looked worried, but hopeful. Her teal eyes were wide, but they held that little glint of determination.

"Zoru," Zorua said softly.

Sonia felt tears prick her eyes. Zorua just wanted the best for her. And Sonia had to do the best thing for Zorua. Sonia clenched her fists, turning back around to face Sabrina. "I'll do it. But not because I want to."

Sabrina smiled a cold, thin smile. "Good girl. Just what I expected of you."


	5. All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**Two Years Later**

* * *

_You ready, Zoru?_

_Never._

Sonia Darkin didn't see her regular, thirteen-year-old self in the mirror. She always saw the other her, the one who was still six years old, the violent one with the darker eyes and the hatred in her gaze.

As she looked, she caught sight of the little black Pokémon in the background. Zorua cocked her head and grinned at her friend.

"Come on," Sonia tried to smile out of habit, an act many Psychics tried and failed to perfect. "I'm ready as I ever will be."

On her dresser were all the supplies she'd need for her journey, carefully organised. Her clothing was neat, clean and tidy; as it was mostly white, and all clean, a commendable feat. Today, as it was a cold day, she was wearing the long light-pink scarf Sawk had made from a not-itchy material specifically for Sonia. Sonia and Zorua (well, really just Sonia) carefully packed everything into the backpack in a perfect logical order for the utmost efficiency.

Sonia was in her good personality today, and she hadn't had any incidents for a while. Her violet eyes were distant and serene. Her mother had 'decided' that being cooped up in the Saffron Gym all the time was bad for her and had decided to send her daughter on a Pokémon journey. Initially Sonia had not been to happy, but then Zorua had come up with a perfect plan.

Zorua leapt into Sonia's arms, sensing her friend was losing touch with reality. Sonia suddenly felt Zorua licking her chin. Sonia gave a soft giggle and stroked the little Pokémon's head, hugging her close. Zorua gave off a soft vulpine purr, happy that her friend was laughing.

Zorua remained the only one in the world who could coax such an innocent sound from her. This day, the cusp of her going on a journey, represented a huge change.

"Sonia?"

Sonia froze. Her mind snapped back to the present and Zorua's purring ceased abruptly.

The door to her bedroom clicked open and in came the source of the voice.

"Yannoa," Sonia's voice was hollow. She stroked Zorua automatically, without thinking about it. "I'm almost ready."

Yannoa smiled at her daughter, wearied. "Come on," she said. "We have to hurry. I'm sure you want to say goodbye to Sabrina, don't you?"

"Yes."

Yannoa's smile ebbed slightly. A certain emotion pricked the air; resent.

Sonia felt something rush through her, like a chill. It came from her chest, her core, and expanded outwards in a wave, turning everything it encountered into shrivelled darkness.

Her darker self.

Oh, come on; she'd been so close to the three month mark!

Spurred by emotion, the monster would gleefully emerge whenever Sonia lost control of herself. I was like a shadow falling over her. It was worse than before, more violent, more domineering, more powerful. It was Sonia's worst fear.

"Leave me alone." Sonia barely managed to get the words out cleanly, without a shudder. Zorua carefully slid from Sonia's arms.

Yannoa frowned. Her daughter had learnt not to feel emotion so completely that she could never tell when Sonia really was in danger of falling to her darker self.

"I'm going to wait outside, okay?" Yannoa said gently, carefully. "If you need me, I'll be right—"

Sonia suddenly lost her tenuous grip. Just a slight twinge of annoyance, and her fragile barriers collapsed.

"Please, just leave me alone before I snap!" Sonia snarled. Her terror at loosing control made it worse, and Sonia became vaguely aware of her computer mouse shifting on the table, and the computer whirring to life and then sputtering out again.

Yannoa backed away. Knowing better than to answer, she fled from the room.

Without the object of her anger, Sonia reasserted her control over herself. Her eyes glazed over again. Her jaw unclenched. Her shoulders lowered and her muscles relaxed.

She sat down on the bed heavily, her eyes hollow of hope. Zorua grabbed the backpack in her jaws and leapt down beside her friend, teal eyes worried. _Eh, Zoru. What you gonna do when Sabrina won't be there to save you last minute, Zoru? We're gonna be on the other end of Kanto, Zoru, and then where when you blow?_

Sonia bit the inside of her lip. Zorua was right. She knew, with every fibre of her being, that emotion was dangerous. It was a luxury she couldn't afford, with a steep and painful price to pay. She tried to bury the emotion, smother it completely. That's what Sabrina did so well. But Sonia never quite could.

She hated herself for it. She cursed her inability, every single day.

"I am sure I can withhold myself from causing serious harm," Sonia said quickly, busying herself with adjusting and arranging.

Zorua shrugged and leaped onto her friend's shoulder. _You sound like a computer, Zoru. Ehhh, the letters might help, Zoru._

Sonia experienced a moment of cold shock, coming too swiftly to drown. She'd almost forgotten the letters. Zorua tittered with laughter.

Sonia fitted the rest of her supplies into her bag, then slipped out of her room. Her room was near the end of the hall of their apartment. To her left was the end wall, featuring a window and potted plant. The room directly across from hers was the study. As it was nighttime, the window at the end of the corridor was beautiful to look at, the many lights of Saffron City winking through it. Zorua, as planned, leapt in the air and somersaulted forward, an illusion taking form around the pair as they walked forward. They weren't quite invisible, but they'd mould into the shadows easily.

Sonia slowly eased open the door to the study. The room was really mostly library. It was about the size of her room, probably intended as another bedroom. Each wall, from floor to ceiling, was packed with a bookshelf stuffed to the brim. In one corner, a large wooden desk was shoved, stacks of papers, a dying plant and a new computer atop it. On the other side, a small couch was squished in for reading. On the floor were stacks of books and a few open ones that Yannoa (ever-absentminded) had forgotten to place back on the shelf.

Sonia didn't bother turning the lights on, the path by now muscle memory. Weaving her way through the hazards, Sonia made her way toward the desk. She turned to look behind her. The door was closed, and she couldn't hear her mother's footsteps. Good.

Sonia slipped her hand into her pocket, drawing out a small iron key. Stolen from Yannoa's desk, her mother easily believed she had misplaced it and it would show up soon, as such occurrences were quite common.

To Sonia, it was the key to the father she'd never met.

Caius Darkin had been an extremely successful and well-known independent engineer and inventor, creating Pokémon-related devices. He had been part of the original team that created the modern Poké Ball. Three months before Sonia's birth, he had travelled to Kanto for a long-term project.

Sonia's grip on the key became tight. The memories of the news coverage swamped her suddenly, before she could chase them away.

He had been found in the bottom of a ditch. It was all very vague; there were wounds in his chest that may or may not have been from bullets or from a fall or even from a seat belt. It looked like an accident, but there was no car in sight, etcetera etcetera. Sonia's mother was convinced it had been Silph Co., who had always been jealous of Caius's success without needing to become a partner.

Sonia opened the desk's bottommost drawer. She had to agree that it was likely the company was involved.

Yannoa never talked about him. Sonia had only taken a peek into the mind of her mother on a few rare occasions, but she knew for a certainty that every detail about her father was closeted away in such a manner that Yannoa would know for certain if Sonia tried to read it. Besides; if it would hurt her mother so badly that she'd closeted it all away, maybe Sonia should simply leave her in peace. Sonia had given up, using the internet to discern only the most obvious and general information about him.

But one mere month ago, the circumstance had changed. Caius Darkin was no longer an obscure figure of a disturbing physical resemblance. He was now a person, someone whose words she had perceived.

Silently, Sonia slipped out her prize; a wooden box, inlaid with the same telltale iron as her key, intricately woven in a similar pattern. She stood and set it on the desk, slipping the key into the keyhole. She heard the box click open as she twisted the key.

Carefully, she lifted the lid. Sonia couldn't stop her smile, a real one, as she saw the contents of the box.

Letters. An incredible number. All from Caius Darkin, addressed to Yannoa. One had mentioned that email was 'unsafe'; it was the only situation in which Sonia could imagine being thankful for lack of safety online.

She slung her backpack off her shoulders, slipping all of the letters into her notebook, and then into her bag. She locked the box and put it back in its place in the drawer. Sonia turned to the Pokémon on her shoulder and winked, giving her a airy smile.

Zorua winked back, giving a foxy giggle, and the two made their way across the room, through the door and down the hall. They turned into the living room, ready to push open the door of the kitchen, when Yannoa's voice drifted through.

"Hello, Professor Oak. This is Yannoa Darkin, Sonia's mother. Yes, she's the Psychic. I wanted to ask if the other starting trainers will be there when we arrive. I just wondered if there'd be any time for us to prepare before she has to join them for the journey…"

Sonia felt herself frown, emotion filtering through her tight net. Quickly adjusting, Sonia listened harder. But her mother's voice had become quieter, and even Zorua with her sensitive ears gave a growl of frustration.

Finally, Yannoa's voice rose once more.

"All right, then. I suppose it is a favour. Thank you."

There was a click as Yannoa put down the phone, and then her sigh. Sonia mentally beckoned for Zorua to jump into her arms, and Sonia hugged the Pokémon close.

Her? On a journey with other people? Preposterous, to say the least. Dangerous, to be frank.

Sonia could not stop a pang of anxiety creeping through. What was her mother trying to achieve?

Sonia opened the door suddenly, startling Yannoa.

"I heard what you said." Sonia's gaze was unrelenting. "You want me to travel with… a… a…" Sonia paused. "Another person. An inherently bad idea." Sonia smiled hollowly at her mother, hoping against hope she was somehow mistaken.

But Yannoa did something odd and unnerving. Her face arranged itself into an expression that Sonia rarely saw on her mother's face. Sonia was only just able to identify it as anger from the emanation Yannoa gave off.

"For Zekrom's sake, Sonia! Stop making this hard for me!" Yannoa's eyes glowed with anger like hot coals. "You barely let me touch you, you'll creep out my friends and my colleagues and the only place I haven't had complaints from is the Saffron Gym, hands down the creepiest place in this city! What do you want me to do, Sonia?! What do you want me to do?"

Zorua leapt from Sonia's hands onto the counter, worried. Sonia was unsure how to respond. She felt some emotion settling inside her, resembling sadness and hurt, but different. Perhaps it was guilt.

"Well, I am Psychic," Sonia said plainly. "People always have a complaint to make when there's a Psychic involved."

Yannoa deflated, burying her head in her hands. "Sonia… Can you at least promise not to flip out on me when I tell you who you're travelling with?"

Sonia stiffened. That didn't bode well. She glanced at Zorua, who shrugged. "All right."

Yannoa sighed. "It's not… I mean… he's just…" Yannoa struggled to get the right words. Sonia could sense the turmoil within her thoughts.

"Who is he?" Sonia asked. "Just say it already."

"I… I'm worried about it," Yannoa confessed. "He's your age, from Celadon City. His name is Raphael d'Alcott."

Sonia froze, brow furrowed in thought. "I know that name. I've read about it somewhere."

Yannoa bit her lip, shying away slightly from Sonia. For a moment, Sonia wondered why. But then she remembered why the name rang a bell.

"You want me to go on a journey," Sonia said slowly, "with the anti-Psychic poster boy?! How… Wha… Just—" Sonia put her hands on her hips and bit her lip, trying to drown out the emotion. When she next spoke, her voice was strained. "How is that a good idea?!"

Yannoa sighed. "I know, Sonia, but he himself isn't… Well, they use his story as an example, but I don't think he's…" She gestured at Sonia. "You know."

Sonia stared at her. "Let's just say I take your word on that one, despite the fact that this is absolutely crazy. He's a d'Alcott, related to Aileena d'Alcott, I'll bet."

Yannoa knew the names and involvement of every person involved in Silph Co. specifically so she could avoid them. Sonia had memorised bits and pieces. Yannoa sighed, more heavily this time. "You're right. I don't really want you travelling with anyone who has anything to do with that accursed company, but it can't be helped. He's the son, and he's adopted. I don't think he has anything to do with Silph himself."

"Can't be helped?" Sonia said snippily. "Why am I travelling with someone in the first place? Why not just go alone and solve all the problems?"

Yannoa sighed dramatically. "Sonia. Travelling with another person will be good for you!"

Sonia felt a spike of annoyance which she smothered. "Another person who is a combination of the two things I hate the most." She felt a familiar edge of sarcasm sneak into her voice. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"Yes," Yannoa said. "His friend Malcolm Thrones might be coming as well."

Sonia felt her darker self crawling up. "That's just great," she said acidly. "Thank you so much, Yannoa. I feel so much better now about an already wonderful situation."

Yannoa glared back at her daughter. "Do you really want to do this, Sonia? I have had it up to here with this attitude!" Yannoa put her hand as high as it would go above her head. "You are going on this journey, and you are not complaining about it! Sabrina agrees with me, funnily enough. If either of us hear about you leaving the others behind or going off on your own then you are in deep trouble, young lady! You hear me?"

Sonia froze, staring at her mother. This was… Unlike her. "You and Sabrina _agreed_ on something?"

Yannoa stared at her hopelessly. "That's not the point. Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yes, I did." Sonia said flatly. She just wanted to ignore it. It made a wave of guilt crash down which she couldn't quite bury, which then made her afraid. But she had to admit; her mother was right. Sonia really made it so hard for her.

So Sonia did something she would never usually do. She reached out and brushed her mother's shoulder with her fingertips.

This wasn't just 'a big deal' or emotionally taxing to Sonia; to Psychics, especially powerful Psychics, touch could be outright dangerous. It provided a more direct link to a person's mind.

The contact brought with it the immediate rush of sensations and perceptions. She could feel at the echoes of a touch on her shoulder, as though she were Yannoa. Sonia resisted the urge to just yank her hand away.

The anger suddenly drained from Yannoa's face and her emanation. Her eyes filled with something else instead.

Sonia couldn't tell, but it was longing.

"Sonia…" Yannoa's voice overflowed with emotion. Yannoa reached out and pulled her daughter into an embrace, tears filling her eyes.

Sonia felt herself tensing up, infinitely uncomfortable. She made herself remain cold and unfeeling; no emotion held within her at all.


	6. Speak of the Devil

The sky was a crystal clear blue in Pallet Town. Fluffy white clouds dotted the sky, idyllic like a painting. The sun was shining and the birds and Flying-types were chirping, the breeze gently rustling through the trees and tinging the air with a barely detectable odour of Pecha berries.

Sonia was irked. What a terrible day to start a journey.

It was really the attitude it evoked in people rather than the weather itself; the whole 'oh, what a lovely day!' and 'ah, the sun is shining!' optimism really irritated Sonia. As if a blue sky could scrub away all your problems in life.

She also got sunburned easily. And rain had such a nice sound…

Sonia was stubbornly trying to ignore the weather by daydreaming. She, her mother, and Zorua were waiting at the stairs of Oak's lab for her 'travelling companions' to arrive. A sugar-hyped and hyperactive Zorua was running up and down the stairs squealing her head off (for no good reason; that was just Zorua, but how she got her paws on sugar in the first place was a mystery) and Yannoa was nervously checking her watch and glancing to make sure Sonia was all right and that Zorua hadn't done herself an injury. In short, all was as it should be.

Sonia was just getting to the good part of her daydream when the screech of tires interrupted her. Sonia muttered something unmentionable and turned to glare as people emerged from the automobile.

It seemed her 'travelling companions' had arrived.

Zorua skidded to a halt on the stairs and whirled herself to run around Sonia crazily three times before jumping at her. Startled, Sonia barely caught her. Zorua stuck her tongue out and put a paw to her belly, clearly feeling sick.

"Don't throw up on me," Sonia warned. Zorua grinned impishly, but the grin turned to a nauseated grimace.

Sonia ignored Zorua's antics in favour of studying the new arrivals. There was a woman, clearly the mother, but she was very different in appearance to both the boys who emerged from the car. She wore a prim business suit and her long brown hair was done up neatly. Strong, all-encompassing green eyes scanned and assessed Sonia and her mother, silently judging. The younger-looking boy had distinctly ginger hair. He appeared confident, relaxed, and happy, smiling and taking in the surroundings with oddly warm ice blue eyes that, on most other people, would have looked cold. The other's hair was crimson, and his malachite-green eyes were oddly stormy. Their emanations all clouded and jumbled together, giving out a peculiar mix of awe, excitement, nervousness, a hint of curiosity, and a shade of strange resentment. Interesting indeed.

Sonia brushed the consciousness of each boy. The first's name was Raphael d'Alcott. He gave Sonia the distinct impression of outgoing exuberance. A social butterfly type. A hothead. Needless to say, not to Sonia's liking. She turned her mind to the other, who was obviously Malcolm Thrones. He seemed much better; quiet, introverted, innovative, interested in Pokémon and… what was that?

Sonia stumbled across a block in his mind. It seemed that Malcolm, or Mal as he apparently preferred to be called, was an amnesiac. Sonia felt at the block, but unlike most amnesiac blocks, she couldn't go through like mist. Sonia frowned and tried once more, but the block held, flaring the distinctive reddish-pink of a Psychic aura with edges of navy blue denoting the specific person.

Sonia pulled away, snapping back to reality. That was a Psychic block; whatever those memories were that he had forgotten, someone didn't want them resurfacing.

Sonia, though now itching to find a way to move through the block, was suddenly forced to contend with the hellish prospect of a physical introduction.

"Hello!" Yannoa stuck out her hand and grinned. "I'm Professor Yannoa Darkin. It's nice to meet you!"

The woman, well-dressed and poised, took Yannoa's hand and shook it. "Aileena d'Alcott. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you." She indicated the two boys. "These are Raphael and Malcolm, my son and his good friend."

Raphael said "Hi!" and Malcolm gave a small nod.

"This is—" Yannoa began.

"Sonia." Sonia could feel her mother's anxious emanation, clawing at the air. "This is Zorua."

Zorua yipped.

"Nice to meet you!" Raphael stuck out his hand.

Sonia didn't take it, for obvious reasons. Apparently, the d'Alcott hadn't heard of those reasons, because Raphael kept his hand there.

Sonia cleared her throat, slightly annoyed. "Ah, I'm Psychic."

Mal's eyes sharpened and he tilted his head slightly. "I see. That's interesting," he murmured. "What Grade, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind you asking." Sonia's eyes narrowed. She was so powerful telling people what Grade she was would be like telling them she was a wanted criminal.

Raphael just looked confused. "What does being Psychic have to do with it?"

Sonia arched her eyebrows. "It means I shouldn't shake your hand."

Raphael looked even more confused, his hand still lingering there.

Sonia was exasperated; why was she needing to explain this?

"Physical contact gives a Psychic a more direct link to a person's mind," Sonia said slowly, enunciating clearly, as if speaking to a very young child. "That means I shouldn't touch you unless you want me to go through the contents of your head."

Raphael got the message and quickly withdrew his hand.

Yannoa looked resigned, while Aileena's emanation was clearly disturbed.

Yannoa immediately drew Aileena into a conversation about marketing type-specific berry-based performance-enhancing Potions. Aileena readily jumped in, leaving the three teens standing awkwardly.

After a moment, Raphael broke the silence. "So," he said, swinging his arms. "I'm fourteen! Mal's fifteen. You're…?"

Sonia internally growled and cursed. The horror. That dreadful evil creature that went by the name of small talk. "Thirteen, fourteen in January."

Mal's lips quirked up in interest. "If I may ask… you have a slight Unovan accent. You are from the region?"

Sonia tried to answer without sounding too combative. "Yes."

Mal looked contemplative, as if he were unsure whether or not to consider this a success.

"So that Pokémon's a Zorua?" Raphael asked.

_ Yeah, and what are you, Zoru? A Snorlax? _

Sonia almost felt a bit better. "Yes."

"Nice," he said. "I have two Eevee; this is Sola, and this is Lune."

The two said Pokémon peeked out from behind his legs. Zorua poked her tongue out at them. Another Pokémon peeked out from behind Mal's back; Teddisursa. Another Pokémon pulled itself up so it was standing in his shoulder. It appeared to be a Pancham, a Pokémon from Kalos. It gave a wide grin and proceeded to chew on Mal's hair.

Raphael gestured to the Teddiursa. "That's Teddi." He pointed to the Pancham. "That's Su Lin."

Zorua used her paws to pull her lower eyelids down and go cross-eyed at the two.

"All right." Sonia squeezed Zorua slightly, trying to signal to her to cut it out.

Raphael floundered. It seemed his mother had taught him to do the whole 'ask people about themselves, always seem interested, be social' thing, and she was really testing him.

"I'm that trainer the League's sponsoring." Raphael evidently gave up on that stratagem. "I've been training for this my whole life; it's my goal to become Champion. How 'bout you?"

Sonia sighed. "I'm going on a journey because Yannoa wants me to go."

But then again, it did serve a purpose. To find out what really happened to her father.

Raphael's eyebrows creased. "Who's Yannoa?"

"My mother." Sonia crossed her arms.

"Then why don't you just call her that?"

"Because I don't." Sonia turned away, trying to ignore him.

"I'm going on a journey to learn about Pokémon also," Mal said quietly.

Raphael and Sonia both turned to stare at him, and he raised an eyebrow back at them.

Sonia took a deep breath, fighting to keep herself under control. Did these two honestly think aggravating a Psychic was a good idea?! But then again, they probably knew she couldn't do anything without having the law breathe down her neck.

Raphael turned back to Sonia, trying to dig up another question. "So, uh, what first Pokémon are you getting?" He said awkwardly.

Sonia almost sighed. Couldn't this guy take a hint? She didn't want a conversation.

"I don't know." She let the last syllable hang in the air, deliberately not looking at him.

"I think I might get a Squirtle," Raphael said conversationally.

"No you wouldn't," Sonia said, pouncing on the tendrils of his thoughts, flowing freely like fog. "You'd rather not get a first Pokémon from Oak. You feel as though you are betraying your two Eevee. Nice nicknames, by the way. It would be entertaining if Sola evolved into an Espeon and Lune into an Umbreon. Quite the coincidence." She turned to him, one of the engineered fake smiles worn on her face. "You are correct in one respect. They do feel that way, as though you are betraying them, although they are happy for you. They want the best for you. You are lucky to have such Pokémon. Lune and Sola care for you very much."

Raphael stared at her. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Mal's expression remained calm, but unease pulsed in his emanation.

"I told you," Sonia deadpanned. "I'm Psychic."

Raphael ran out of conversational steam and turned to Mal. "Ah, okay… nice meeting you."

Sonia sighed in relief as the two boys turned away, talking amongst themselves. Now for some peace and—

Raphael clenched his jaw. "What's up with her?" He hissed to Mal. "Arceus, as far as I'm concerned she can go to the Distortion World!"

Sonia remained impassive, pretending not to hear.

"Perhaps she's having a bad day," Mal said quietly. He placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder, giving him a warning look. "Just leave it."

Sonia made herself face the other way, staring at the door of the lab and praying for Oak to get there.

"Leave it?!" Raphael hissed back. "She's got issues, Mal! Just 'cause she's Psychic, she thinks she can flip out on us and it's all fine, huh?!"

"Raphael," Mal warned quietly, but Raphael was too worked up.

"Well, maybe she's bipolar or something, but that's no excuse to act like she rules the world!"

Sonia's growing anger was growing a bit unwieldy. Actually, that was and understatement; no one should be able to insult her and Psychics like that and get away with it. She wasn't just mad; she was furious.

_ Sonia, Zoru? _ Zorua prodded apprehensively. _ What you gonna do…? _

A shadow crept over Sonia's face as her darker self snuck in, not in control, but manipulating, influencing. "You'll see."

Sonia took her telepathic energy and lashed out in an uncontrolled strike, carrying through Raphael's energy. All of a sudden, the boy gasped, his eyes widening as a flash of white-hot pain coursed through his head.

_ Eh, Sonia! That's not nice, Zoru! _ Zorua admonished.

Sonia felt herself frown.  _ He deserved it. _

Zorua shook her head.  _ Ehhh, Zoru! What would Sabrina think? _

Sonia's expression smoothed over immediately. Her mind snapped back. She shoved her darker self away and reasserted dominance over her emotions.  _ Damn that trump card, Zorua. You are far too wily. _

Zorua stuck her tongue out in response, evidently no longer nauseous.

Raphael seemed to recover slightly from his 'headache' but Sonia could see he was shaken. His eyes darted to Sonia, then he looked away. Sonia kept herself impassive. All his evidence was circumstantial.

Mal looked at his friend. Sonia could feel his thoughts whirring like gears in a well-oiled machine, arriving to a conclusion. He approached Sonia.

Mal opened his mouth to speak, but he was projecting his thoughts so loudly Sonia couldn't help but hear them.

"Apology accepted," Sonia nodded and turned away. "But the next time I'm not taking it unless it comes from your hot-headed friend himself."

Mal's mouth closed to a firm, thin line.

Before any more drama could ensue, a very enthusiastic man in a white lab coat burst from the doors to the lab.

Where had he been a few minutes earlier?!

The two adults suddenly stopped their conversation as if it had never had any point and both went to greet him. Excitement flashed from Raphael, overtaking whatever reaction Mal had experienced as the two boys rushed up the rest of the stairs to meet him.

Sonia and Zorua glanced at one another, then Sonia began to walk up the stairs.

"Hello, hello! I'm Professor Oak!" Said the man exuberantly, shaking Yannoa and Aileena's hands. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you!" He turned to look at the three teens, a great smile on his face. "Ah, and you must be… ah… I'm sorry, could you remind me of your names?"

Raphael's eyebrow went up, but he quickly replaced the incredulous look with a smile. "I'm Raphael, professor. Raphael d'Alcott."

Oak grinned. "Ah, Raphael! Raphael, Raphael, must remember Raphael. I'm so sorry, I'm terrible with names; I'd forget my own grandson's if he wasn't the Champion!" He laughed, as if it were a joke. "Scratch that; I'd forget my own if it wasn't sewn onto my lab coat!"

Raphael and Mal glanced at one another. The professor turned to Sonia. "And you, young lady?"

"Sonia Darkin." Sonia offered no expression or body language clue, and the professor was slightly taken aback.

"Ah, nice to meet you, my dear Sonia, nice indeed…" His emanation was uneasy and unsure. "Ah, and you, young man!" His expression brightened into a grin as he turned to Mal.

Mal offered a slight bow. "I am Malcolm Thrones. It is a pleasure to meet you, professor."

"Likewise, young man, likewise!" The professor took Mal's hand in his own and shook it strongly. When he let go and turned away, Mal mouthed 'ouch' and shook out his wrist.

"Well, come on in!" The professor gestured. "Parents welcome too! I'm sure you can't wait to get your badge cases and Pokédexes! Coming right up!"

The estranged group of five followed the professor inside.

_ Ehh, Zoru! What you gotten yourself into now, Sonia? _


	7. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

With a definite hesitation, Sonia, Mal, Raphael, Yannoa and Aileena d'Alcott followed the professor into the lab. He lead them through the multitude of wide, sunny corridors and through cringe-worthily messy rooms. Pokémon were in a number of them, as were other scientists and apprentices bustling through the halls. Many offered greetings in bright, cheery voices, or chirps, growls and other assorted cries when Pokémon were concerned. It was a vibrant place, full of life, and Sonia was acutely aware of the close proximity of the mental presences of the humans and Pokémon around her.

Sonia resolutely settled her mind to a comfortable state of apathy; any emotions her subconscious wanted her to feel now were too small and subtle to register.

Oak was babbling on about how vital keeping hold of one’s trainer card was, about how to transfer Pokémon in and out of use, and general technobabble that all three soon-to-be-trainers clearly already knew. 

Sonia, however, couldn’t keep out Yannoa’s mental presence. Her mother, a formidable intellectual with troves of knowledge and a certain brand of perseverance that came with having a high-grade Psychic for a daughter, was more skittish than usual. Though in her natural state neurotic and anxious and easy to reduce to an agitated puddle, the Yannoa the world saw was always a perfect facade of confidence. But Yannoa was radiating nervousness so strongly that Sonia was sure one didn’t need to be Psychic to tell.

Sonia, for a split second, considered breaking the deal she’d made with her mother to respect her mental privacy and never to read her mind. But, like all split second wonderings that humans have, it was thrown away. Besides, emotionless though she may be, Sonia was not amoral. 

“And here we are!”

Oak finally stopped in front of a door with a slightly askew plaque labelled ‘Prof’s office.’ Sonia telekinetically adjusted it before it could drive her crazy. Mal noticed, giving her a cursory glance.

“So!” Oak clapped his hands together. “I’ll get you your Pokédexes, badge cases and Trainer ID cards! In the meantime, you three have a final think over whether or not you want first Pokémon!”

With that, he entered the office, making the obviously improperly fixed plaque tilt. Impatiently Sonia fixed it once more, tightening it to the door as she did so.

_ Ehh, Zoru! What’s with the telekinesis? Oh-See-Dee strikes again, huh?  _

Sonia shrugged to her friend.  _ Would you rather I start twitching and sending out telepathic cries of ‘help me, an askew door plaque is driving me insane’? _

Zorua guffawed. Sonia turned her attention to her human traveling companions. 

Raphael was honestly looking troubled. It seemed what she’d said on the topic of Sola and Lune really had hit home. Mal’s expression betrayed nothing, nor did any of his surface emanation. Sonia didn’t see any point in actively using power to dig deeper into either minds or emanation, and instead pondered Oak’s question.

She didn’t want to take or capture any other Pokémon. Extra emotional attachment was always potentially perilous, and why would she need to? It wasn’t as if she were planning to get badges and enter the Indigo League. 

Besides, what if none of the Pokémon even wanted to be trainer's Pokémon?

Sonia’s musings were interrupted as Oak burst through the doorway, his arms filled with paraphernalia. He set it all down in an unorganised heap on a nearby table.

“So; first Pokémon.” Oak surveyed them all carefully. “What are our choices?”

Raphael spoke up first. “I’m fine with my two Eevees, if that’s all right with you, professor.”

Mal nodded. “I must also refuse your offer.”

Oak’s eyebrows went up slightly, but he said nothing.

“I won’t take a starter Pokémon either,” Sonia said softly. Zorua smiled. “I see no need.”

Oak grinned. “That’s great!” He pulled out three badge cases. “Easier for me, then!” He handed them out with a wide grin. “Ah, and the parents. If you wouldn’t mind entering all the information in?” He produced a device for the two to enter details in. “Once that’s done, we send the information off to a computer and it’ll print out your ID cards, and then we’ll enter you ID number into your Pokédexes!”

Sonia, Mal and Raphael all nodded.

Oak glanced at Yannoa. “Make sure to put in that she’s Psychic. And, ah, what Grade she is.”

Yannoa nodded. Mother and daughter both shifted uncomfortably. 

Oak remained oblivious. “And of course, the Pokédexes themselves!” Oak pulled out a sack of them, balancing them on his knee. He pulled a few from the bag. “Randall, you pick first. What colour would you like? We have red, yellow, navy blue, black, pink, and I’m sure there’s green in here somewhere…” The professor began to rummage through the bag, to no avail.

Raphael looked awkward for a moment. “It’s, uh, Raphael, professor. And I’d like the red, please.”

“Ah yes! Raphael!” The professor lifted his hand to give himself a face-palm, almost dropping the Pokédexes in the process. Giving up, he set the bag on the ground and withdrew a red Pokédex. “Here you go, Ralph!”

Sonia wondered if the professor was doing it on purpose. No one could be that forgetful and still be a high-functioning member of society, and leading professor, no less.

“Now, Mal and Sophia! Have you two chosen?”

“Why are you the only one who’s name he gets right?” Raphael muttered to Mal. Mal shrugged. 

“I would prefer a black one, if possible,” Mal said. 

“Right away!” The professor produced one and handed it to him, turning to Sonia. “And Sophia; lucky last!” He drew a pink one out in anticipation.

“It’s Sonia.” Sonia narrowed her eyes and surveyed the bag. As Psychic power didn’t mesh too well with electronic devices, whichever one functioned best, she’d take. Sending out a small buzz of power, it was revealed to be one at the bottom of the bag. 

“One moment,” Sonia stated. Zorua hopped down to the floor, anticipating what Sonia was going to do. She hoped the others would have the decency to remain quiet; what she was about to do required focus. She got a telekinetic grip on the Pokédex and held out her hand. Taking a deep breath, she tried to do something she’d only succeeded in once; teleporting something she wasn’t physically touching but holding telekinetically.

She knew she’d succeeded when a pink Pokédex phased into her hand and a massive headache began to pound in her temples.

“Of course, it had to be pink,” she muttered under her breath, massaging her temples.

The sound of applause made each of them turn around. 

A young woman in a lab coat stood behind them, clapping. She had rectangular glasses over dark eyes and black hair. She wore red underneath the lab coat, and the identification tag read ‘Vivian Fennel’. 

“Fantastic!” Fennel said, stepping forward. “Simply fantastic.”

Oak turned to the parents. “May I introduce a colleague and old friend of mine, Vivian Fennel. She studies Pokémon Trainers, dreams, and, to a certain extent, Psychic humans.”

Sonia’s careful anti-emotion net unraveled with one well placed spike of apprehension.

Fennel waved. “Hello! It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She held out her hand to Yannoa.

Yannoa gave a strained smile. “I’ve heard of your work. I’m professor Yannoa Darkin.” She shook hands with Fennel, but Yannoa’s hand shook. 

Fennel eyes brightened. “I’ve read your research! I’ve been based in Striaton for a bit; it’s a shame we were never able to collaborate!” Fennel exchanged the same share of pleasantries with Aileena. 

Oak continued. “She’s one of the head scientists in a few very big experiments, including a major one that has made huge leaps in a psychiatric hospital in Johto.”

Fennel smiled brightly. “Oh, he’s just being nice. That Psychic experiment got shut down quite a few years ago after we lost the head scientist and our main test subject.” 

“Test subject?” Sonia’s voice couldn't quite keep the worry from her voice. That term could not have good connotations, not when in the same sentence as ‘Psychic experiments’. 

Fennel didn’t even blink. “Yes. A boy with very potent Psychic power. We were investigating the link between emotions and Psychic power, and the effects of Psychic noise.”

Sonia felt nervous despite herself. Fennel could be anti-Psychic. She didn't seem to be, but a woman experimenting on Psychics, based in the extremely anti-Psychic Johto? 

Fennel gave a bright smile. “So who are you three? Starting trainers, no doubt!”

Raphael nodded. “Yeah! I’m Raphael d'Alcott, and this is Malcolm Thrones, but he prefers to be called Mal.”

Sonia didn’t miss how he omitted her from the introduction. She tried to stay silent, but Fennel turned to her. 

“My name is Sonia,” she said reluctantly. “Sonia Darkin.”

Fennel’s eyebrow quirked upward. “That was an amazing display of power!” She leant in, anticipating something. “Are you, by any chance, a Grade Alpha?” She whispered. Thankfully, it worked; none of the others heard.

There were five Grades, the lowest being Epsilon, then Delta, Gamma, Beta and finally, Alpha. Epsilons and most Deltas were so weak they could get away with living relatively normal lives. Alphas — like Sabrina, like Sonia — were so powerful the government wouldn’t give them a break. “Yes.”

Fennel’s eyes went round. “Wait… Sonia Darkin, as in the protégé of Sabrina Severn?!”

Sonia tensed slightly. How had this strange scientist heard of that? “Yes.”

Fennel clapped her hands, eyes brightening, expression delighted. A sudden burst of excitement filled the room, making Sonia wince.

Fennel’s face lit up, giddy. “Oh wow, I’m standing face-to-face with one of the most powerful Psychics alive! Oh, Arceus, this is amazing!” She looked ready to burst with excitement. “Oh, please can I interview you?!”

Sonia felt cold shock. Social interaction? About her powers, no less? Arceus forbid! She was about to give a definitive no when Yannoa spoke up. 

“I think you should do it.” Yannoa eyed her daughter. “Go ahead, Sonia.”

Sonia was about to argue with her mother as well, but was stopped by Fennel squeeing in delight, excitement rolling off her in waves. She turned to Oak. “Samuel, I hope you don’t mind us borrowing your office!”

Oak frowned. “Wait a moment, Vivian—”

“Thank you so much, Samuel!” Fennel grabbed Sonia’s arm, careful to only touch the fabric of her shirt and dragged her into the office, slamming the door behind them. 

_ Eh, Sonia? _ Zorua called.  _ The plaque went funny again, Zoru. Thought you should know. _

“Let’s sit down, shall we?” Fennel said brightly. Sonia noticed that she locked the door.

Sonia and Fennel picked their way through piles of books and stacks of papers as Sonia fought to reassert emotional control over herself. Fennel finally sat Sonia down at the desk. Sitting beside her, she pulled out a pen and notepad from the depths of her lab coat and eagerly adjusting her glasses.

“So,” Fennel said. “You’re a Grade Alpha. That would mean you have telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation and empathy?”

Sonia resigned herself to being nice. “Yes.”

Fennel’s pen was poised over the note pad. “Any foresight?”

Sonia shook her head. “I’m not one of those.”

Fennel nodded, writing quickly. “Sabrina is one of the few known Psychics affected by the phenomenon known as dual typing, where a powerful Psychic’s recessive genes of either Fire, Ice or Electric give them another ability. As someone estimated to be even more powerful than her, do you have any extra abilities?”

Sonia hesitated. "I… I don't know." She felt like cold wind had blown through her heart. If she did have dual typing, then she'd have powers similar to either Ice, Fire or Electric. She wouldn't just be regarded with suspicion; she'd drown in government supervision. She fervently wished she wasn't dual-typed, but she couldn't know.

Fennel looked disappointed, but dutifully noted something down. When she looked back up, she was smiling again. “You know, I have this theory that dual typing is just so difficult to use and so deeply buried that many Grade Alphas have it and don’t even know it.”

Sonia forced a very plainly fake smile.

Fennel leant back slightly, waiting for Sonia to respond. She didn’t. 

“So, Sonia, how do you find being a Psychic?” Fennel said conversationally. 

Sonia shifted, her hands pressed between her legs and shoulder hunched. “It’s kind of like being on permanent parole.”

Fennel laughed. But there was something in her emanation, something odd. It was buried quickly.   

Fennel smiled brightly, leaning forward like she was sharing a secret. “You know, in Johto, Psychics have to have barcodes on their wrist.”

Sonia bit the inside of her lip. She already knew, but that didn’t stop it from creeping her out. She nodded again, trying to keep control of herself. She didn’t like where she thought this inquisitive woman was going.

“So, you were trained directly by Sabrina?” Fennel said, either not noticing or ignoring Sonia’s discomfort.

“Yes.”

“How?” Fennel didn’t take her eyes off of her notes. 

Sonia sighed and employed the most basic form of telepathy; sending thoughts.  _ Like this. _

Fennel jumped, evidently not expecting it. Her mouth fell open.

“Amazing,” she breathed, the pen slack in her grip. “Just like one’s own thoughts…” After a moment of awe, she immediately jumped back to scribbling, her nose barely centimetres away from the notepad. “So you were trained directly by example? No text books that none of us non-Psychics have heard of?” Fennel grinned, as if expecting Sonia to laugh.

Sonia didn't. “No hidden text books.”

Fennel tapped the pen on her chin. “Now, I was wondering… We did a few tests on the effects of emotions on Psychic noise, but those tests got cut short. Do you know anything about noise?”

Sonia nodded hesitantly. “Yes. The more emotional a Psychic gets, the more their noise acts up.”

Fennel nodded, writing quickly. “Do you know why?”

Sonia nodded again. “I think it’s because noise functions as a power substitute, so it reacts to emotions like power would. Of course, if you get emotional enough, your power will break out anyway…” Sonia trailed off, swallowing.

Fennel’s eyes were wide. “If that’s the case…” Her speech became murmurs and she scrawled more and more on her notepad. 

“May I leave now?” Sonia broke in. She was feeling quite uncomfortable. Fennel looked up at her, expression shocked.

“Not yet, dear! I've barely started! Not by a long shot!”

It was Sonia’s turn to go wide-eyed.  _ Oh Arceus. Zorua, help me! _

Sonia could hear Zorua mentally laughing.  _ You lasted two minutes, Zoru! Two minutes! Priceless, Zoru! _

Fennel interrupted Sonia’s conversation. “Okay. So, obviously,  emotion affects control of Psychic powers. You were trained to withhold yourself from feeling emotion?” 

Sonia nodded again.

Fennel eagerly noted more down and pushed her glasses up. “Again, as far as we know, it is impossible for one’s Psychic power to increase or decrease, meaning that if you take any power away or overuse power it will still regenerate over time to the same level as it was. There was a rumour that Sabrina developed a technique to take the power of another Psychic from them and letting them regenerate as a way to control emotional newcomers’ powers. Is this true?” Fennel’s eyes were hungry; hungry for knowledge.

Sonia’s breath caught. This was not light knowledge. This was something dangerous, something which could result in a way to rid people of Psychic powers permanently. Did she want a person like Fennel having this knowledge? A person too curious, a person who experimented on a Psychic boy, a person who Sonia couldn't help but worry was anti-Psychic?

“Just a rumour,” Sonia said lightly.

Fennel’s eyes narrowed. She clearly didn’t believe her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Her smile no longer quite reached her eyes.

"Yes," Sonia said, uneasy.

Fennel leaned forward, her eyes glinting. "It's alright, Sonia. You can tell me."

Sonia swallowed. "It's just a rumour."

Fennel withdrew, noting something down. There was distrust in her eyes.

Gradually, the questions got more dangerous. They were questions like how exactly does a Psychic drive another insane, or is telekinesis precise enough to stop another’s heart, and is mind control a possibility. Sonia gradually got more and more uncomfortable and far more defensive as time went on, giving only yes or no answers where possible. Sonia didn’t know how much information she was comfortable giving to Fennel, and some of the time she truly didn’t know anything. Fennel was relentless, gradually becoming more aggressive in getting answers.

Enough was enough.

“If it's alright with you, I've had enough.” Sonia stood up, sending her chair screeching back slightly. Her tenuous grip on emotion was failing. “I don't want to answer any more of your questions.”

Fennel stared at Sonia. “Why not? We only have a little more to go!"

Sonia shook her head. "Why are you so interested in Psychics like this?"

"I'm trying to help you, Sonia!" Fennel said eagerly. "You and all Psychics."

Sonia's eyes narrowed. "Why like this?"

Fennel's eyes seemed to cloud over. "Imagine what we could do with the knowledge..." she said, almost dreamily. "Psychic power is an incredible phenomenon, one that, if harnessed properly, could advance us years into the future! Think what we could do if we could mechanise Psychic power, or weaponise it!"

"Weaponise—" Sonia drew back. "How can you think that's a good idea?!"

Fennel stood abruptly, a sudden seriousness within her gaze. Her jaw was set. For the first time, she held the authority in the room.

“Psychics are a faulty machine, Sonia,” Fennel said, tight-lipped. “Psychic power is an incredible phenomenon, yes. But Psychics themselves are not a good conduit for them; they are dangerous! Human! They have emotions, and the rate of Psychic accidents seem to stay the same no matter what regions do! Taking away Psychic power from Psychics will  only help them!”

Sonia stared at Fennel. “A faulty machine?” 

Fennel shook her head, as though Sonia didn’t understand. “In short, Sonia, I’m trying to understand how Psychic powers work. I need to understand how Psychic powers work. If you take Psychic powers and remove the Psychic, all the problems will be solved!”

Sonia gaped. “That’s insane!”

Fennel arched an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you disagree.”

Sonia’s mouth closed, and she bit the inside of her lip. Fennel had a point.

Fennel continued, still tight-lipped. “Psychics are inherently dangerous, yes, but their power has its uses. The benefits to science and technology would be astronomical! And not just to science! Your kind would finally be free of having to control their emotions—”

At that line, Sonia lost all control, and her darker self burst out from within her, fed by a small, simple spark of anger.

Sonia clenched her fists, a telekinetic burst blowing the haphazard stacks of books of the shelves left and right. “Don’t you dare," she hissed. "Don’t you dare call us a different kind! Like we’re something lesser, lab specimens to be dissected and studied and experimented on!”

Fennel lost none of her own control. “And yet, what is it that makes a human? Pokémon have thoughts and emotions, as do we. We evolved from Pokémon. And yet the main difference is power. Pokémon can tap into elemental forces that humans can access less and less as the generations go on, and in turn, humans have innovation and ingenuity that Pokémon, though sometimes in possession of incredible raw intellect, cannot match. We have civilisation and Pokémon have power. On which side of the line do Psychics fit?”

Sonia was trembling with rage. Her darker self could not be placated. Her consciousness leaped forth, like a claw shredding its way into Fennel’s head.

Sonia heard the echo of a scream, Fennel’s scream, as she broke through the ordered layers of the woman’s mind. Sonia was ripping through with no mercy, no thought to the terrible pain she was causing in her search for answers.

Sonia dug into memories, searching, hunting. She found one. A psychiatric hospital, in the north of Johto. A young boy crying. A boy with black hair, grey eyes, and Psychic power. She heard Fennel’s voice, reassuring, telling him something about how ‘these experiments’ were ‘doing good for the world.’ Sonia tried delving deeper, about to plough into more memories, when a terrible shriek slashed through her thoughts.

“Ahh!” Sonia’s awareness slammed back into her head with full force, sending her stumbling back. The terrible shriek sounded in her head, never ending, never pausing, pounding away in every corner of her mind, obscuring her vision, her hearing, her connection with her body. It felt like needles scratching at her skull, all-encompassing. Sonia felt her knees hit the floor, she felt herself curling up, she felt her slim fingers knotted in her hair, covering her ears, trying to drown out the terrible noise. But it wasn’t something external; it was all inside her head. All she could feel, hear, see, know, was that terrible Psychic noise, echoing and cutting and raw, the terrible pain burning out her senses. 

It faded suddenly and quickly, as though at the flick of a switch. Sonia’s senses returned, dully, slowly, allowing her to get control of herself. Pain thudded dully and rhythmically like echoes in her head. She felt wetness on her cheeks, the wetness of tears. Something she had not felt for a long, long time.

“What is going on?!” Yannoa’s angry voice brought Sonia back fully. 

The door had been forced open. Yannoa stood in the doorway, outrage on her face. Directed at the girl or the scientist, one couldn’t tell. Oak, Aileena and the two boys came in behind her, their emanations wary and shocked. 

Fennel stiffened, slipping her notepad and pen into her lab coat pocket. “Sonia tried to invade my mind. I pushed her out with this.” Fennel held up a small rectangular device, about the length of the scientist’s thumb, with a red button in one end. “It’s a Psychic Noise Generator. Using the strength of a nearby Psychic, it converts their power’s energy into Psychic noise.”

Sonia was too weak to defend herself again. Her darker self crashed down on her once more. “That sort of device shouldn’t exist! That isn’t protection against telepathy; it’s a torture device for Psychics!”

“You were ripping apart my mind!” Fennel snapped, all the bubbly energy gone. “What was I supposed to do?! Let you drive me insane? You Psychics all think that just because you have this power you can use it to hurt others without any repercussions!”

“It’s because of people who think like you that anything ever happens!” Sonia yelled back. “We don’t  _ want _ to kill people or cause earthquakes! But when we lose control because people like you go around saying things like this, hurting us, everything goes to hell!” Sonia stepped toward Fennel, her vision going purple. "It's your fault! We spend all our time and all our energy controlling ourselves and our emotions to protect  _ you _ , and you just make it harder and harder by oppressing us and insulting us and—"

Sonia suddenly became hyper aware of the silence around her, and Zorua's presence beside her. In that silent moment, she reasserted her own control. Sonia paused, her lips sealing. She bent down and picked up her Pokémon friend, hugging her close. "I hope you got the data you need," Sonia said, unable to keep a sarcastic edge from her voice. "But if you use it for anything remotely like that device, I swear to Arceus that I don't care what hellhole they put me in; I will rip your mind to shreds."

Without another glance at the others in the room, Sonia marched out the door.


	8. Burn the Midnight Oil

The next day, Sonia was initially in a much better mood; namely because Fennel had left and Sonia’s mother had decided to just try to forget the whole incident and leave her daughter alone, burying her face in work. But then Sonia’s mood got dashed; apparently, they still weren’t setting out on their journey; they had to wait for, surprise surprise,  _ yet another person  _ to arrive. They were really stretching it. If they put it off any longer and added any more new companions and rules and evility Sonia would probably just end up going back home. Only the threat of Sabrina’s wrath prevented it.

The new person arrived to be greeted with a prank from Zorua. Fairly creative (spilling water between his legs to make him look like he’d wet himself) but it didn’t score too many points on the good impression meter. The new person’s name was Felix Verity, and he apparently was a Pokémon breeder. He was there to pretty much train Raphael and take care of his Pokémon, because the League’s golden boy totally had to have the best possible everything to make sure he won every possible everything. Felix himself was bearable; he was interesting, with the ability to speak to Pokémon, and an intelligent person. But also a social butterfly, because apparently, there were barely any freaking introverts in this world. 

Speaking of introverts, Mal seemed to take to Felix instantly. Mal had actually come to Sonia after the whole Fennel escapade and introduced himself properly, even giving her the gift of a necklace made from gears. Sonia tucked it away and hadn’t given Mal any outward clues of her thoughts, but the kindness of the gesture was not lost on her. After Felix did some battling with Raphael, he seemed to immediately gravitate towards the crimson-haired gentleman.

She had to admit, Felix wouldn’t be too bad; aside from his seemingly insatiable and ridiculous need to befriend her, it didn’t seem like he would be too bad to travel with. He was interesting, he was skilled, and he was clever. He’d managed to calm down _ Zorua. _ When she was hyper with  _ sugar. _ That definitely spoke of mystical Poké-whisperer powers. Sonia was honestly wondering if he was a typed human, but he exhibited no other indicators and didn’t seem to react to her Psychic aura in any particular way.

And he beat Raphael, which was another point to him. And Zorua kind of liked him, which was yet another point to him. And Sawk thought he was a good-natured person, and Sawk was good judge of character. Felix was beating Raphael at least, not that it was saying much; the icy-eyed d'Alcott was in the negatives on points with Sonia. 

That evening, Sonia came back to their room at Pallet House, completely and utterly drained. Yannoa, thankfully, had decided to get some fresh air and wasn’t in the room; after all that had happened and the amount of time she’d spent shutting herself up inside, she had the demeanour of a Garbodor. Snapping the door shut, Sonia released her mother’s three Pokémon, a Mawile, a Sableye and Sawk. 

Mawile and Sableye, respectively known as Liesel and Hans, were both Pokémon Yannoa had personally bred and studied in connection to Mega Evolution. Liesel, very shy, reclusive and quiet, blushed upon seeing company and went and hid under the blankets. One could just see her eyes peeking out. Hans immediately stretched himself out, grabbed yet another apple from the bags and then joined Liesel, eating it in one massive bite. In no time at all, their breathing was even and their eyes were closed. That left only Sawk standing.

It seemed that Yannoa, especially after Caius’s death, would always freeze up whenever a stressful situation arose. Most children could run to their parents and hide behind them as bulwarks against the scary monsters that went bump in the night. Yannoa had never been that bulwark. Sawk was always the bulwark, the parent, the one who knew what to do in any situation. Yannoa may have been smart, kind and wise, and all those other coveted qualities, but she had no bravery. It was Sawk now who gave Sonia a reassuring smile, like he knew that everything would be all right. He held out his arms. 

“You always know exactly how I feel,” Sonia murmured, going over and embracing him. With a yip, Zorua jumped in between to catch all the heat and affection. Sawk put his hand over Sonia’s shoulder, letting his skin meet hers so his thoughts could flow to her freely. 

_ Don’t worry about it; soon, it’s not going to matter at all. Sleep will make everything better.  _

Sonia nodded, allowing herself to be comforted by what he said. She stayed there for a moment, then noticed that her mother’s presence was coming closer. It seemed she was coming up the stairs.

Sonia pulled away from Sawk, Zorua unceremoniously dropping to the floor. “Yannoa’s coming.”

Sawk nodded and swiftly went over to pick up the sleeping young Liesel and Hans and carefully shifting them to the large mattress built for ‘Pokémon of all sizes!’ and joined them, sitting against the wall and taking out a book from one of Yannoa’s bags. Sonia, without the energy to nitpick an pointlessly argue at no one that the mattress did not accommodate for all Pokémon, took off her boots, quickly exchanged clothing for nightclothes and collapsed onto the second human bed. She shifted her head to the side just in time to dodge the screaming flying Zorua trying to cannonball onto her face, who instead succeeded in bouncing on the pillow.

“So you're a Flying type now too?” Sonia arched an eyebrow. Zorua giggled and batted at Sonia’s nose with her paws until Sonia put her arm around her Pokémon friend and drew her in for a hug. “How’re you still so energetic?” Sonia murmured. Zorua gave an exaggerated shrug and snuggled up next to Sonia’s chest, curling into a puffy ball of black fluff.

Yannoa came in pleasantly surprised to see the room un-destroyed by a disproportionally hungry Sableye, a rambunctious Zorua and a little Mawile who would do anything — literally  _ anything  _ — to hide.

With a sigh, Yannoa sank down onto her bed, by all accounts thoroughly exhausted. She didn’t even glance at Sonia, no doubt unwilling to start a conflict at nine in the evening. Sonia drew the covers up, trying to hide underneath them. Maybe Sawk was right and sleep would make everything better. Maybe when she woke up, Raphael and Mal and Felix would all be figments of her imagination and exist purely in her dreams.

 

_ Climb the tower. Climbing the tower. Climbed the tower. _

_ Dragonspiral. Spiral up. Dragons spiralling around. Spiralling, twisting, turning. Druddigon chasing, biting, clawing, roaring, swiping, chasing. _

_ Floor crumbling, rumbling, water pitter-pattering, feet running on the cold stone floor.  _

_ The song, humming in her head. The tune they always sang in the city, everywhere, every corner. Arms out wide, balancing. One foot in front of the other, toes pointed. Walking along a fallen pillar to the other side, on tippy-toes freezing with the frost, breath misting in front. A hand reaches out, blue and covered in fractals, pretty and dead-cold. _

_ Again and again and again and again… always dreaming, always climbing… again and again and again and again… _

 

Sonia’s eyes opened. It felt as though she had simply blinked. She was facing the clock, Zorua tucked under her cheek. It read eleven fifty-one. Sonia closed her eyes again, irritated that she'd been awoken.

Sleep gripped her from the inside as her eyelids thudded closed.

 

_ Ice. Ice everywhere. Crawling around the ruins, like creeping vines. Reaching out like claws to grab her, drag her down. _

_ The voices of Druddigon, growling and scraping and roaring and screaming. _

_ There was no light at the end of the tunnel. There was only the roar of dragons and falling pillars and crashing stones and all the while the slick of ice and cold on the floor. The ruins of the tower cascaded into the water of the lake below, cold biting at her and slashing at her like knives. It was too cold to breath; the air scratched at her throat and crushed it in its icy grip. A soul-crushing force buried itself within her, attacking her from all sides, making her stumble and fall with the Druddigon closing in. Suddenly, the ice below her expanded, growing around her until she was trapped within, and her as she put her hands in front of her and beat the ice with her fists to let her out, she could see frost growing and spiking on her skin. _

_ Then a change, something different, something foreign. Something from a different nightmare. The ice and the stone crumbled away beneath her and she fell, roars of chasing Druddigon fading and ebbing, the water rushing closer, threatening to swallow her up, reaching with its own claws to grab and drag her down, darkness and mist encircling her and the light of a lonely moon beating down... _

 

“Argh!”

Sonia’s eyes flashed open and she bolted upright, breathing heavily. The dream ebbed away suddenly, leaving only echoes of the cold.

There it was again. That terrible nightmare, haunting her,

Sonia glanced at the clock beside her. It was morning, technically speaking; it was quarter past three. No one else in the room was awake. Her mother slept soundly and Zorua snored on the edge of Sonia’s bed, tongue lolling out of her mouth, ears twitching and paws batting at the air. The other Pokémon all slept soundly, with the exception of Hans who talked in his sleep, muttering an endless stream of ‘Sable’ sounds. 

Sonia let out a deep, shuddering breath, trying her best to keep herself calm. She knew that she was dreaming of the Dragonspiral Incident. She remembered nothing of it, except the cold and the Druddigon. Each time she had the dream she tried to hold on to it, keep it there, but Psychic or not it was like trying to hold water in a flat palm. 

Sonia sighed and gently pulled herself out of the bed, careful to not disturb Zorua. Sonia pulled on her coat and slipped her feet into her mother’s slippers, knowing she’d freeze in just her night shirt, pants and bare feet.

Sonia slipped from the room as silently as possible. She silently crept down the stairs and outside, pausing to make sure she knew the look of the building at night. Pallet Town was so rural-feeling. One stepped out of a building and saw trees and space. It was similar to Icirrus City, just much more rural. Sonia spied a bench and drifted toward it, head in the clouds.

As she sat down, Sonia felt a peace in her mind. The disquiet caused by other minds dulled and disappeared, as if she were the only person in the world. Sonia closed her eyes for a moment and let the cold wind blow her hair back and drown out her hearing, letting her believe, for a moment, that she could feel.

Her mind flashed back to Icirrus City, years and years before. Being told the story of the tower, told never to go inside. She didn’t remember why she’d gone, or even how. The entire thing was a blank in her head. But she remembered the story.

Not too long ago, anyone and everyone could climb the tower. There was a boy, years and years ago, by the name of Hilbert, who had gone up but never come out. Since then, the Druddigon had attacked en masse anyone who entered. Anyone who had tried to climb the tower had either died or barely escaped with their lives. 

Sonia only knew details of what had happened after. A pilot flying overhead saw her lying at the top of the ice-covered tower and likely hypothermic. She’d rescued her, but Sonia hadn’t been sick, simply unconscious. The town had been in shock for a few days, until an archaeologist decided to brave the tower himself. He succeeded. He was followed by a wave of others, all trying to find something special in the tower, something everyone else had missed. They all made it, the Druddigon no longer aggressive or murderous. None found anything. 

Sonia found herself shuddering. Just frost on the windowpane or on leaves would send shivers down her spine and push her into a state of hyper-vigilance. She couldn’t relax around Dragon-types at all. She was forever paranoid of being caught in a blizzard. It had even taken a while for her to start drinking ice water. Walking on surfaces without handrails or thin platforms would set her heart thumping and adrenaline pumping through her veins. Walking underneath tall buildings or under arches or bridges used to make her freak out, but now only paranoid; fearful that they would collapse and bury her beneath them.

And then there was her other self.

She didn’t really have dissociative identity disorder. Doctors had been baffled with Sonia’s two selves; they retained the same memories and identified as the same person. And yet one was Sonia, and the other was… not.

The mystery had been solved when it was confirmed she was Psychic. Similar personality splits were an affliction that historically befell Psychics. As they tried to shut off their emotions, it became too much, and they would split; one half emotionless, in control, and the other the self that it had been at the moment of the split, with emotions in all of their violent glory.

It had happened to Sabrina, her other self the cheerful, blithe child. Sonia, however, had split in a far worse moment. And her other self had been frozen as a terrible, violent monster, full of broiling anger, fear and hatred, Sonia at her absolute worst.

To this day, that Sonia made up her worst fears. If it was possible to have been like that even once, as herself, then why not again? What if she didn't need the other self to turn into that?

And then, after she’d tried to drown herself… It was as if every pool of water would make her paranoid, make her feel unsafe, like every time she came close she had to run or fight. As if one could fight that terrible leaden feeling of being dragged down and having your lungs lit aflame. As if one could run while caught in that dreadful slow-moving fall, completely aware that it was possible to escape, but she just wasn’t able to…  

Sonia caught a glimpse of a street lamp in front of her flickering. A tree beside it tilted to the left, despite the wind blowing the opposite direction.

With a flare of panic, Sonia tightened her grip on her emotions, trying to clear her head of thoughts. Her thoughts went to Fennel, and her inquisition into Psychic power. 

Sonia breathed deeply, settling her mind on Sabrina, on Zorua, on Sawk, on reading books by Shauntal Oakwood. But Sabrina’s image brought back its own attached memories, of days spent learning to bury emotion and deaden feeling, days of learning how to protect the world around them from themselves.

Fennel had really hit home. Sonia found herself feeling so jealous of lower-grade Psychics that it surprised her how strong the emotion was. They didn’t have to worry nearly as much about emotion as it was harder to loose control of one’s power when one had less power to control. 

Sonia had numerous discussions with Sabrina about taking care of loosing control. Despite Sabrina’s ‘callous’ or ‘cruel’ use — or overuse — of power when dealing with people who angered her, Sabrina was still very careful and very strict about not losing control. 

Sonia felt angry, all of a sudden. Angry at her high level of power. Angry at her foolish six-year-old self for trapping this monster inside her. Angry that she couldn’t let herself feel. Angry that she wasn’t… human. Not anymore.

The street lamp burst with a sizzle, short-circuiting. 

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sonia methodically blocked out her feelings. She softened the edges and bottled it up, shoving it deep down inside herself. But just this action brought out a fresh wave.

People like Fennel didn’t understand! They couldn’t! Psychics had to keep all this emotion, all this feeling stoppered up. What did they expect would happen when they insulted Psychics? They were asking for it!

Sonia fought another battle in the never-ending war for herself. Sitting there on the bench, fists clenched so tight they were shaking, left leg crossed over the right leg, eyes squeezed shut, one could not fathom just how much turmoil there was inside of this one girl.

“Sawk?”

Sonia opened her eyes. Sawk stood in front of her, his expression taut with worry. He sat beside her on the bench and took one of her hands in his warm ones. “Sawk.”

Immediately, Sonia’s link to him became stronger, and she could hear his thoughts clearly. 

_ It’s okay, Sonia. _

Sonia leant her head on the blue Pokémon’s shoulder. “No, it’s not… how can I go on a journey with them? I’ll… I could…”

_ Sonia. _ Sawk’s thoughts rang in her head, without her trying.  _ You’ll be fine. Zorua will be right there with you, and you can come back to Saffron City if things ever get too stressful. This will be a good experience for you. Think positive. _

“You know I hate that word,” Sonia murmured. Sawk gave a huff of laughter and put his arm around Sonia’s shoulder.

_ I know you’re not naturally an optimist. But I do know that the real you is a very nice person, Sonia.  _

Sonia sighed. “Sawk… I've been thinking."

Sawk chuckled.  _ As always. _

Sonia shrugged. "Look, I... I haven’t killed anyone yet. But really… it’s only a matter of time until I do.”

There was a loud silence is the street. Everything seemed to pause at that statement, taking in it's true weight.

Sawk shook his head vehemently.  _ Don’t think like that! Zorua and Sabrina and I will always be here to help you— _

“But what if I hurt you or Zorua?” Sonia challenged. “What if I go so far Sabrina has to fight me, and loses? What then?”

Sawk sighed.  _ Sonia...  _

“I know, I know, I’m being negative,” Sonia squeezed Sawk’s hand. “Could you… come with me?”

_ On your journey? _ Sawk frowned. _ I… Yes. I think so. I would like that. _

Sonia let herself smile. “Brilliant.”

For a moment, the pair were silent. Then Sawk’s thoughts entered Sonia’s head again.  _ I would like to be called Kai. _

Sonia raised her head to look at Sawk. “Kai?”

Sawk nodded.  _ Yes. After Caius. _

Sonia paused. After her father. 

She nodded.

The two were still for a bit, then Kai motioned to the building.  _ Come on. You need to get some more sleep.  _

The pair slipped back inside, the rest of the building sleeping through it all.


	9. Devil Takes The Hindmost

_ Calm down, Sonia. Zorua, Zoru, you can do this, Zoru! _

Sonia glared at her travelling companions, Raphael, Mal and the new arrival, the enigmatic and ridiculously bubbly breeder by the name of Felix. Felix was talking animatedly to Mal about allopathic versus homeopathic Pokémon medication, with Mal nodding along and Raphael interjecting when he could. They walked along Route 1 mostly unhindered, but Sonia’s supremely low fitness levels were coming back to bite her. She was honestly considering levitating telekinetically, but the other part of her mind told her she needed the exercise. Raphael laughed at something Mal said, and Felix grinned and explained something else.

Seeing Felix just made Sonia sigh internally once more. He would useful to have along with his strategies for dealing with Pokémon, and she had to give him credit for what he did with Zorua. But another person? Really? And one who was determined to be her friend, no less? Why, universe, why?! 

Sonia felt like she could scream.  _ Why, Zorua? _ She whined piteously.  _ Why must they all be so… So… Social?! _

Zorua screeched with laughter, making the others stare for a moment.

_ Ehhh, Sonia! _ Zorua laughed, grinning widely.  _ You gotta learn to deal with this stuff, Zoru! You been holed up in that Gym for far too long, Zoru! _

Sonia winced inwardly at the truth in Zorua’s words. She licked her lips, embarrassed slightly. She shoved it down.  _ So… Uhh… Um… How do you suggest I go about that? _

Zorua stared at her incredulously. _ Zoru? You serious? _

Sonia nodded.  _ Raphael probably has a lot of media coverage on him, which might extend to me. If he's ever asked anything about his opinion of Psychics and it's bad, it could be disastrous. I'm probably the only Psychic he's ever met he's had to stick around for long periods of time, so I need to find a way to... Well, apologise... _

Zorua grinned.  _ Ooh, Sonia? Apologising, Zoru? Priceless! _ Zorua's ears fell. _ Even if there is an ulterior motive in there, Zoru… _

Sonia shrugged.  _ Sorry to disappoint. _

Zorua glared skeptically. "Hmmph. Zoru."  _ Well, go ahead then, Zoru; I'm not gonna be much help. And you've already insulted him, like, a LOT, Zoru. _

Sonia glanced over at the others. She readied herself, told herself she'd approach and join the conversation. She saw Raphael’s expression and changed her mind.  _ Wait, wait—I'm not ready for this. _

_ Wuss, Zoru!  _ Zorua batted Sonia’s head with her paw.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Sonia glared at her friend, rubbing the back of her neck.

When it came to her that everything was silent and she was the only one still walking, she realised she’d said that out loud.

“What?” She snapped, glaring at the others.

_ Way to apologise, Zoru, _ Zorua muttered.

Mal and Raphael glanced at each other, and Felix rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly bashful.

Suddenly, in sync, the three jumped. They all stared at something behind her.

Sonia crossed her arms. “What? What is it? Some kind of prank?”

Sonia then felt the mental presence behind her. Not a moment too soon, a hand suddenly clapped her on her shoulder.

“What do we have here? Four little children, wandering around by themselves?”

Panicked, Sonia whirled around, shoving the person’s hand off her shoulder. It was a woman, with glasses and curly light brown hair. She wore office clothes, a black blazer over a white blouse with a pink office skirt and black high heels. She smiled sweetly. Although she was short for an adult, she still towered over the very short Sonia.

“H-hi!” Raphael said genially, but clearly unnerved, like he'd seen a ghost. “M-my name is Raphael, and these are my friends, Mal—”

The woman flapped her hand dismissively, shutting him up. “Yes, yes, I know who you are. Raphael d’Alcott, Malcolm Thrones, Felix Verity and Sonia Darkin.”

Raphael’s mouth stayed open like a gaping fish. “Uhhh…” He turned to Felix. “Do you know her?”

Felix shrugged helplessly, shaking his head. “Sonia?”

Sonia, irritated, levitated herself up to the woman’s height. She almost blushed when she realised exactly how high she had to go. “Excuse me,” she said icily. “But who the hell are you?”

The woman tutted, shaking her head. “Such manners.” With that, she snapped her fingers.

Sonia felt her legs pulled out from under her, as if she were standing on a rug which had slipped. She landed hard on the ground, Zorua beside her. “Argh!”

The woman giggled. “That was easier than I’d expected.”

Sonia growled, standing up and dusting herself off. So the mysterious woman was a Psychic. Perfect. Just… perfect.

“Ooh! Rare Pokémon!” Said a voice from above Sonia. “I call dibs!”

They all glanced up at the trees to see two similar-looking men drop down expertly from above, landing unharmed in crouches. One grabbed Zorua, and they both dashed to stand beside the woman.

“Hey!” Sonia cried, snatching at him. Her hand collided with a telekinetic barrier, flaring dark pink.

The man smiled back at her. “Too slow! Nice try, kid.”

“Uh oh,” Raphael said, an edge of fear entering his voice. “This is bad.”

“No!” Sonia cried, feeling a tear in her eye. She wrested it back under control. “Give me back my friend, right now!”

“Zoru!” Zorua writhed in the man’s grip, her claws scratching. She bit at him, but he grabbed her muzzle and held it closed.

Felix gasped. "Who do you think you are, treating a Pokémon that way?!"

“Who are we?”

They turned behind them to see a short but leanly muscled young woman with blue stripes dyed in her hair. She stood with her hand on her hip, dressed in a Team Rocket uniform. The two men standing beside the Psychic woman opened their jackets to reveal the signature bright red R’s on their clothes beneath.

The younger woman’s eyes narrowed. “I’m pretty sure the uniforms speak for themselves, kid.”

Raphael glanced at his two Eevee, tensing his muscles. “This is very, very bad…”

“And on the first day, too,” Mal muttered.

The first woman giggled. “Oh! Almost forgot my manners! We know your names, so I suppose it’s only fair you know ours.” Her smile was somewhere between sincere and sinister. “My name is Odette Fairchild, and I’m this little trio’s supervisor! That over there is Janette Tudor, the leader, and these two here are Fred and Grant. Fred’s the one holding your darling little Zorua.” Odette’s eyes locked with Sonia’s. Her smile was definitely sinister now. “Seems we have you surrounded, doesn’t it?”

The Rocket members blocked the paths. To the sides were only dense trees.

Raphael’s expression was dark. “No you don’t!”

He ran at Janette, trying to twist and duck underneath her. Janette stepped to the side, grabbed his wrist and pressed it at an awkward angle. She turned back around and slammed Raphael to the ground, all in one seamless movement. Raphael cried out in a mixture of pain and surprise.

“Don’t try that again, kid.” She let Raphael’s wrist go. “I’ve been trained by the best.”

Raphael staggered back to the group, holding his wrist. “Okay,” he gasped. “Anyone got a better plan?”

Felix shook his head, panicked, but Mal stepped forward. “I’m sure we can resolve this peacefully. Is there something specific you want—?”

_ “Peacefully?”  _ Sonia shrieked. She felt a familiar shadow fall over her, her vision getting darker. She seethed with uncontrolled anger, and a sudden wind burst through the trees. “They’re trying to steal my friend! I’m not just going to sit here and take this peace talk crap! You are not getting away with this, you thugs!” 

Sonia shoved telekinetically at Fred, sending him flying back into a tree. He cried out, letting go of Zorua. The little Pokémon dashed away. Sonia teleported forward, standing right in front of the Rocket grunt, and grabbed his bare throat.

Immediately, her mind soared easily into his. Without bothering she rushed through, forcing power straight through his head. She was losing control over herself, her anger encompassing her, but with that shadow over her she didn't care. As though from far away she heard a scream, but she kept pressing at the man’s mind, tearing at it, showing no mercy—

She snapped back into reality as she was thrown away. The other one, Grant, had grabbed her by the shirt and throw her to the ground. Fred moaned, unconscious, slumping against the tree. Grant snapped out a baton, glaring at Sonia. “Try that again and I knock you out, bitch,” he hissed. “No one does that to my friend.”

Sonia glared at him. “Now for that one, I’m going to be extra nasty.”

Sonia tapped into her empathy. She thought of the things that made her afraid, that kept her up at night, things that made her scream in terror. And she directed it all at him.

Grant dropped the baton, stumbling back, eyes widening. A look of pure terror flashed across his face and he dropped to the ground, clutching his skull. “Janette! Odette!” He screamed. “Do something! She’s— augh!”

Sonia turned around to glare at the others. Raphael, Mal and Felix stared dumbstruck with a mixture of awe and fear. Odette’s stare was calculating, analysing. Janette, looking wary, reached back to a holster at her waist.

Sonia panicked. “Don’t you dare!” She shoved out her hand and the pistol went flying from Janette’s holster. Her emotions ran wild, worsening her control. The gun snapped in two with a vicious crack. Sonia was breathing hard; the worse her control was, the more emotion she built up. And the more emotion, the worse her control… The vicious cycle had started. Before she’d know it she’d be in too deep.

“My, you are powerful!” Odette gushed, clapping her hands. “The boss would love a Psychic as powerful as that on the team!”

“Zoru! Zorua!” Zorua barked at her.  _ Go ahead and try, Zoru! _

Odette flicked her hand. Sonia gasped, stumbling, a wave of pain flashing through her head.

“Zoru!” Zorua leapt up to Sonia, nuzzling her cheek.  _ Are you all right, Zoru? _

Sonia shook her head, trying to block out the pain. “I… I’m fine.”

Her concentration had completely snapped. Grant’s whimpers of fear stopped, and Fred’s eyes blinked open. Sonia gaped at Odette. Somehow the Psychic had completely broken her telepathic effects on them with as little effort as breathing.

“Fred, Grant, Janette,” Odette called. “Take care of the other three. Remember, we want to take them nice and alive, thank you! I’m going to have a little chat with our Psychic friend here. Psychic-to-Psychic.”

Before Sonia could react, Odette had teleported to stand right in front of her. The elder Psychic grabbed her by the shoulder.

“Let go!” Sonia cried by impulse.

Odette just smiled and teleported again.

Sonia stumbled, unbalanced, her ankle catching on a tree root. She could hear the sounds of a Pokémon battle from a distance, but her companions were nowhere to be seen.

And neither was Odette.

A wave of force blew into Sonia, sending her crashing against a tree. “Argh!” Sonia heard Zorua screech, flying from Sonia’s shoulder.

_ Oh, Sonia Darkin! _ Odette’s laughing voice echoed in Sonia’s head. _ So much anger for such a little girl! _

Sonia gritted her teeth, her anger rising. She made herself stand up.

Another wave of force, this time from the opposite direction, sent Sonia flying once more. She crash-landed against another tree, pain bursting across her back.

“Come on!” Sonia felt anger overwhelm her. She stood up, her fists clenched. She sent out a burst of force, ripping through the trees and spraying dirt, but no Odette was in sight.

_ Such a shame you can’t channel any of it. _

Sonia felt a force come down at her from above. Once more she had no time to react and felt herself forced to the ground, her back digging into the dirt.  She gasped for air, her chest feeling like it was being crushed. Odette teleported out in front of her, shaking her head.

“And really, I expected so much more from you,” she sighed. “A Grade Alpha! Trained by Sabrina herself!” She shook her head disdainfully. “And this is what I get. Sure, you almost put one of my little foursome in a coma, but it was a rather sloppy job, wouldn’t you agree?” She smiled gleefully. “Do you want me to show you how to do it  _ properly?” _

Still held down with Odette’s telekinetic force, Sonia felt the other Psychic’s presence flash through her mind.

Sonia screamed, a sudden overload hauled on top of her, a massive headache splitting her skull. Psychic power tore at her mind, crushing it and ripping it apart at the same time. She tried to fight back at it, but Odette was more skilled at telepathy than her; Odette wasn’t even in direct contact with Sonia and she could do this. The more Sonia pushed back, the more the other Psychic loaded on. There was no competition. Sonia felt fear overwhelm her, black beginning to swim across her vision, her head feeling like it was going to implode.

A screaming flying ball of black fury barrelled into Odette, claws swiping. The elder Psychic shrieked, tripping back, putting her arms up to defend herself from Zorua’s wrath. Odette’s concentration broke and Sonia felt everything lift away from her. Sonia gulped in a deep breath, staggering up, clutching her pounding skull.

By the time she’d stood up, Odette was holding Zorua away from her in a vice, three bleeding lines scored into her right arm and one underneath her right eye. Her expression was still cheerful, but there was a dark undertone to her voice. “Naughty little Zorua!”

Zorua scrabbled at Odette, shrieking and screeching, but she only tired herself out, Odette’s grip on her too tight. Odette just laughed.

“Leave her alone!” Sonia gasped.

“Oh?” Odette pulled out a cloth from her pocket and pressed it over Zorua’s muzzle. Zorua fell limp, unconscious. Odette caught the little Pokémon in her arms, slipping the cloth — likely chloroformed — back into her pocket. “And what will you do about it? You’re not the most skilled Psychic I’ve seen. You haven’t had your powers for very long, have you.”

Sonia’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. “Shut up,” she muttered angrily.

Odette laughed. “Two years, was it? Since you moved here from Unova?”

Sonia didn't respond, clenching her fists. She still had a pounding headache, and she felt unsteady on her feet.

Odette simply grinned and continued. “So, what do you say? Come on with me to Team Rocket, nice and peacefully, and no one has to get hurt! I’ll show you how to get as strong as me. Even stronger! And that way we don't have to steal your rare Pokémon, because you’ll already have them.” Odette held out her hand to Sonia. A droplet of her blood dripped out onto the grass. “You’re in checkmate, little Sonia Darkin. And I know your secret. There are no tricks; the only way you’re getting Zorua back is by doing exactly what I say. Now come on and be a good girl.”

Sonia stared incredulously at Odette. “You ambush me and my companions, try to steal my best friend, telekinetically beat me up, telepathically torture me, and then you ask me to  _ join your Team?” _ Sonia shook her head. “You’re insane.”

Odette giggled. “It took you this long to notice?”

“It’s people like you who give Psychics a bad name,” Sonia hissed. “Now let Zorua go!”

Odette tutted softly. “Wrong choice of words. I’ll give you another chance; perhaps you meant something more along the lines of ‘yes, I’ll join Team Rocket?’ Come on, Sonia, you’re not an idiot. I’ve won this round!” Odette jerked her head back at where the sounds of battle came from. “Now, the others have their uses too. That Felix boy could be a great asset for the Team himself; good breeders are hard to come by. And I’m sure the other two will raise plenty of ransom money.” Odette shrugged. “Janette thinks they’re more important… That catching your rare Pokémon and getting their ransom money is the priority. But I think that a powerful Psychic like you is just what the Team needs.” Odette smiled again.

Sonia felt a flash of anger. That damn smile… That was it. Odette was absolutely one-hundred-percent insane.

“Shut up!” Sonia cried. She teleported so she was directly above Odette, aiming to kick down at her. Just before she made contact, Odette teleported away. Sonia fell to the ground, jarring her ankles with a pained cry.

Odette shook her head, standing a few paces away. Zorua was still in her arms. “As if I haven’t seen that one before.” She raised her eyebrow at Sonia. “Be creative, dear. Silly little run-of-the-mill tactics aren’t going to beat me.”

Sonia’s left ankle throbbed painfully. Sonia cringed, but an idea came to mind. She leapt into the air and held herself up telekinetically; this way Odette’s waves of force would be easier to dodge and she didn't have to put as much weight on her sore ankle. She felt her concentration waver, but she managed to keep herself up. Odette was obviously better with telepathy, there was no doubt about that. Sonia couldn’t beat Odette that way, and she was willing to bet her own empathy wasn’t strong enough to pull that fear trick on another Psychic. So she settled on the riskiest way; a battle of telekinesis and teleportation.

Instead of sending a shove at Odette, Sonia grabbed at her. Odette winked and teleported out of Sonia’s grip.

“That was clever, dear!” Came a voice from above.

Sonia gasped and turned, but Odette was already above her and a force was already shoving her downwards.

“But not clever enough.”

Sonia teleported just before she hit the ground, teleporting into a tree and landing awkwardly on the ground. She tried to use telekinesis to boost herself up but she used too much and it instead sent her tripping and stumbling. Horrified, Sonia felt her control slipping. She was letting her emotion go unchecked and it was coming back to bite her. She tried to channel her emotions into her power but they were too unwieldy and she almost knocked herself over again.

Sonia felt a hand on her shoulder. “Poor girl. Have I not been going easy enough? I thought you’d be better at this,” Odette said lightly. “Sabrina’s standards must be dropping.”

Sonia felt a malformed and very fallible plan come together in her head. “You want me in Team Rocket, right?” She said.

“Yes!” Odette said brightly. "Now you're getting it!"

Sonia bit her lip. “Then you're going to have to catch me.”

Sonia teleported forward, running - well, limping - back towards the sounds of the battle.

“That’s your strategy?” Odette called, leisurely following on. “Run? Well, in the loose sense of the word.”

Sonia gritted her teeth. She felt Odette’s presence catching up; as a Rocket member she was no doubt fit and able physically as well as mentally. Odette could catch up to her any time she liked. Sonia teleported again, switching between running and teleporting.

“Are you hoping your friends might help you? Well, they can’t. You’re already getting out of control. Soon, I’ll have to actually put effort in and subdue you myself before you blow something up.”

Sonia was terrified to admit Odette was right. She was teleporting into trees and being a half-solid half-ethereal mess, and she’d started teleporting on top of the place where she already was, looking like a glitch in an computer game.

Sonia burst through the trees and onto the path. A battle raged fiercely between Janette and Raphael, with Janette seemingly winning, and Felix and Mal had tag-teamed to beat Fred and Grant. Judging by Mal’s controlled but dark expression and Felix’s panicked one, they were losing.

Odette materialised on the path behind Sonia, still holding Zorua. She looked expectant. “And your plan was…?”

Sonia closed her eyes. She was  _ very _ uncontrolled. This was a  _ very _ stupid idea. With her emotional level she couldn’t possibly have the finesse to do this. She had never tried something like this before and with her past track record of first tries she would fail miserably.

Oh well, no time like the present.

Sonia grabbed Janette, Fred, Grant and their Pokémon telekinetically. Without any subtly at all, she sent them flying. A telekinetic burst ripped through the path, and friend and foe alike was hit. Sonia gritted her teeth, focusing on her targets. She pushed them up and flung them as far as she could.

Far away screams and Pokémon cries told her she’d achieved her goal.

Sonia opened her eyes, staggering slightly. Raphael, Mal, Felix and their Pokémon were all present, if shaken up. “Go ahead, Odette.” Sonia’s voice shook, and she felt dizzy. “They’re all about to fall to their deaths, but they’re not too high for a teleporter of your skill to grab them all. You won’t be able to take Zorua with you; her Dark-type aura will throw your teleportation off just enough for them to fall.”

Odette smiled, almost proudly. “Very clever! I like that plan! Getting us all away from you long enough to teleport your little group somewhere else!” She clapped her hands, keeping Zorua on her elbow. “There’s just one thing you didn’t factor in.”

A terrible sense of dread drowned out any relief. “Don’t tell me they have parachutes or jetpacks or some other stupid crazy technology.”

“Yup!” Odette grinned. “We jump down from planes and helicopters all the time to do our missions; what would we do without them? Nice and compact, too. I love Team Rocket! We get all the best tech before the rest of the region catches up!”

Sonia gaped at Odette, crushed, falling to her knees. Her only idea had failed miserably. In the stupidest and most unfair way possible. Who could she strangle for this?!

Odette grinned back. “Where’s your plan B?”

“That was my plan B!” Sonia wailed. A telekinetic shudder burst through the clearing, responding to her. The trees behind her shook, and her companions stumbled. Dirt shifted on its own and leaves fell from trees, all in an uncontrolled burst.

Odette tutted. “Losing control, are we? Too much emotion to have that precious  _ fine _ control, huh? Well, it’s easier if you do it the way I do; just get used to it being a bit less precise!” Odette giggled. “That way I still get to have all my fun!”

Sonia felt her telepathy go on fritz next. The thoughts of Raphael, Mal and Felix flitted through her mind —  _ what’re we gonna do now _ —  _ oh Arceus is Sonia okay _ —  _ is that Odette going to kidnap us _ — and then her empathy. Oh Arceus, the empathy was always the worst. She knew she was afraid, and tired, but then three other lots of fear and exhaustion were loaded on top of her, dragging her down and swamping her in utter despair. And then glee, a bubbly, happy feeling was shoved in, jarring her, making her brain ache. Odette’s happiness didn’t help; it hurt, unbalanced with everything else she was feeling. Her mind couldn’t comprehend feeling everything at the same time, and it responded by shutting down and refusing to compute. She felt herself teleporting to the same spot, over and over again— a glitch in a computer game.

She opened her eyes, but she could barely see through the purple haze surrounding her.

Odette laughed brightly. “This is the level of control needed for a Grade Alpha certification? I should apply for Grade Alpha plus!” Odette came forward, kneeling in front of Sonia. “It must be so hard,” she hissed quietly. “Bottling everything up. No wonder it’s all coming out now.”

Sonia clutched her head, trying to clear her mind, to empty her feelings. But with four times the normal amount of emotion shoved on top of her, Sonia was powerless. She felt so helpless, so ineffectual— just like she had the night she’d tried to drown herself.

Odette shrieked with laughter. “Oh, that is priceless!” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “You tried to drown yourself? You must have always been this bad! My dear; if this is what Sabrina taught you, you ought to consider going to some other Psychic school!”

Sonia felt that shadow on top of her. Over everything else, it was still there.

“Shut up,” Sonia said quietly, her voice feeling distant and foggy. “Shut up.”

“What’s that?” Odette put a hand to her ear. “I can’t hear you!” Her voice was singsong. “You’re going to have to be a little louder!”

“Shut up!” Sonia growled. “Shutupshutupshutup _ shutup!” _

Everything released in one big burst of power. A surge of energy, a huge blast, thrown forward with abandon. Sonia’s ears roared with sound, and her eyes were filled with that purple haze. She blinked them shut and waited for it all to pass.

After what felt like eons, Sonia opened her eyes.

Sabrina would not have been impressed. Not one bit.

Odette had clearly teleported away; there was no sign of her, physical or mental. It was as though a Scolipede had Steamrollered through the trees, a huge path scoured between them. The trees themselves had been pushed back, as if there was a huge storm with a powerful wind. She felt empty, empty of power. All of it had been blown out in a simple push of destruction.

Sonia looked at the ground. Why? Why had she let it come to this? This was exactly was she was trained to avoid.

“S-Sonia?” Came Felix’s small voice. “Are you… Okay?”

“Zorua,” Sonia whispered. ‘Where’s Zorua?”

_ Son… ia… _

Sonia’s eyes widened. “Oh Arceus.” Oh crap.

_ Son… ia… _

“Zorua!” Sonia screamed. “Zorua!”

There was no answer.

“Zorua!” Sonia felt tears streaming down her face. She pushed herself up, even though she had a terrible headache. She stumbled forward, her head pounding. “Zorua, where are you?!”

_ Son… ia… _

Sonia ran forward, chasing Zorua’s voice, trying to find her mental presence. She ran through the path she’d made, chasing her voice.  _ Son… ia… _

At last, Sonia spotted her friend. She stumbled forward, collapsing to her knees. Zorua’s body lay on the ground, her position awkward. She had been trapped underneath a thankfully small branch, but one which was spiky and spiny and had landed on two of the little Pokémon’s paws. She shifted slightly when Sonia came into view, blinking her eyes open.

_ Trick-or-treat, Zoru! April Fools! _ Zorua’s mental voice laughed breathlessly.  _ Still alive, heh-heh. Heh… Zoru… Heh… _

Zorua’s voice trailed off. Sonia lifted the little fox into her arms, filled with a crushing guilt. “Oh Arceus.” Tears welled up in her eyes. “I did this.”

Zorua gave Sonia’s chin a gentle lick. “Zorua…”  _ Don't blame yourself! I’m just glad to be here and not with that crazy Rocket woman, Zoru. _

Sonia, gaze blurred with tears, stood up and stumbled back to the other three. Her clothes were dirty, her hair was a mess, her face was red and covered in tears and now she had the blood of her best friend on her hands, literally.

“Everyone. Put your hands on my shoulders.” Sonia tried to keep her voice from cracking. “And don’t let go.”

Mal put two and two together, nodding sombrely and gently clasping Sonia’s arm. Worried, Felix followed suit. “What happened to Zorua?”

Sonia didn’t answer him. She glanced at Raphael, standing apart and looking at her warily. “Raphael, I am happy to leave without you. Zorua takes priority.”

Slowly, Raphael edged forward. “What’re you going to do?”

“Teleport us to Viridian City’s Pokémon Centre.” Sonia couldn’t keep the grief and guilt from her voice.

Raphael slowly put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure this is safe right now?"

"No." Sonia sniffed. “Oh. And don’t throw up on me.”

Raphael’s face went horrified. “Wha—?!”

Sonia closed her eyes, hoped she was in control enough to do this, and teleported to Viridian City.


End file.
